Give Me the Simple Life
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Follow up to "Reunion". Tony has made good on his promise, and found Pepper a farm in Kansas for them to settle down on so they can start building that "simple life". Join them for their new adventures as they learn to adjust to the slower, steadier pace of the country. Very fluffy, and romantic. Rated M for language and some sexual or graphic scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys are gonna kill me! I know! I know! I have a TON of writing to do on my other fics, and you're probably thinking I'm nuts for taking on another one. But I can't get this one out of my head. I REALLY wanted to write a fic about Tony and Pepper's life together on the farm he talks about building her at the end of AoU. And, plus, I needed a good fluffy fic to work on in between my angsty ones (oh, how I love the angsty ones! LOL!) So, without further ado, here is the follow up to "Reunion", in all its fluffy, Pepperony glory. (Smut included where necessary, might I add!) Don't worry! You'll get my customary smut warnings when the time comes!**

 **(Author's Note: "Give Me the Simple Life" is one of my favorite jazz songs, and perfect for this situation, which is why I just had to call this fic by the same name. Ella Fitzgerald does a terrific version, if you care to listen to it.)**

 **Happy reading! :D**

"Ah, ah. No, no, no. Nope. Gimme that. Come on. Hand it over," Tony said, motioning to Pepper for her to give him the small but moderately heavy box she was carrying. She reluctantly did as instructed, and he took it from her, setting it down at the base of the staircase in the entry way of their new home, a two story, white-washed farmhouse just outside of where Pepper had grown up in Two Rivers, Kansas. It had been two months since they'd (or rather, Tony had) purchased it, and today was moving day. Pepper was just entering her fifth month of pregnancy, and, these days, he was treating her as if she were as delicate as a porcelain doll, or a priceless statue in a museum. She huffed and crossed her arms over her protruding pregnant belly, and scowled at him. "Tony, I'm _pregnant._ Not _helpless._ I think I can manage a ten pound box," she explained.

"Which _that_ one is _not,"_ he retorted. He walked back to face her, turning the dark blue baseball cap he had backwards on his head to face forward. He wore a heather gray t-shirt and long khaki shorts with black Converse sneakers, and Pepper smiled to herself at how handsome he looked, even in something so casual. It made her think that quiet country life was _already_ agreeing with him.

He ran his hands down her upper arms, looking into her eyes. "Besides, we have movers for this. _Your_ job is to stand here, direct traffic, and look devastatingly beautiful doing it," he said, planting a soft kiss on her temple. He admired how she looked in her short denim shorts (modified with a stretchy panel in the front to accommodate her growing belly), and a white linen, embroidered and beaded peasant tunic and matching white mule-style canvas sneakers. She had a red handkerchief holding all of her hair back except for her bangs, and a couple of arrant strands of hair framing her face. She gave him a wry smile, and he smirked and winked at her.

Just then, two men in dark blue jumpsuits were coming in with an antique love seat Pepper had bought at an auction house before they'd left LA, and she watched them anxiously as the men worked it through the doorways into the living room, nervous that they would ding the finely carved legs, head and arm rests. But they made it through without a scuff, and she breathed a sigh of relief when they finally sat it down on the hardwood floor just adjacent to the fireplace. The upholstery was a finely woven red and gold damask pattern, the colors a big hit with Tony for obvious reasons, and she had fallen in love with the piece of furniture the second she'd laid eyes on it. It had heavy wooden legs carved ornately, and the wood work extending up the frame to the scrolled armrests, and then to the high back where it took the shape of a grape vine that peaked right above the center of the piece. She thought it would be perfect for their turn-of-the-century farm house, and it turned out, she was right. The love seat looked like it had been there since the house was built.

"Hey, guys? No matter what _she_ says," Tony said to the movers, jabbing a thumb in Pepper's direction. "She's not to lift a finger today. Got it?" The two men both nodded in acknowledgement before they went back outside, and Pepper rested her hands on her belly and drummed her fingers, looking side long at Tony with mild annoyance as he watched the guys leave. He turned to face her, and smiled smugly at his wife. " _There_. Now you can't go over my head. They have their direct orders," he told her.

"So, am I to do _nothing_ besides stand here, today?" she asked sternly.

Tony grimaced, sensing her obvious dissatisfaction. "Okay, Potts," he said, relenting. "Let me make you a deal."

"I'm listening," she said.

"I know you've been nesting like _crazy_..." he said.

Pepper gave him a smirk. " _Someone's_ been reading the pregnancy books," she teased. " _Show off_ ," she muttered.

Tony smirked back at her cockily. " _Anyway,"_ he said. "I also know you haven't had a chance to do much of it lately, and you're probably just _itching_ to tackle _something,_ so the cleaning and organizing is _your_ department. Fair enough?" he asked. "Just _no_ lifting. You need something moved, you call _me._ Deal?"

"Deal," Pepper agreed. "You _do_ know I wouldn't have settled for just standing here, anyway, right? I would have found _something_ useful to do on my own," she replied.

Tony shrugged, and nodded knowingly. "I realize that, yes," he said, chuckling. "But I mean it. Don't over do it. Okay? Promise me? You get tired, you rest. Nobody said we had to get this all done in a day," he reminded, pointing his finger at her.

" _Okay_ , I _promise,_ " she said, holding up a hand in defense. "I'll take my time."

Tony smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, which was quickly growing increasingly harder by the day. " _Good_ ," he purred. He pecked her lips, and rested his forehead on hers as the movers were coming in again with two dollies filled with boxes marked _kitchen._ "You still happy about this place? You glad we did this?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm _ecstatic,_ " Pepper said, grinning.

Tony grinned back, and kissed her lips again. Just then, he felt a hard _tap-tap_ on his stomach coming from Pepper's protruding middle. The baby had just recently started kicking hard enough for him to feel on the exterior. He chuckled and stepped back, putting his hands on her baby bump, feeling another _tap-tap-tap_ in response. They both chuckled this time, and Tony looked into Pepper's eyes mirthfully before glancing back to her stomach. "How's _he_ been today?" he asked her.

She put her hands over his, and glanced at her belly before smiling into his eyes. "Active, as always. He seems as excited as _we_ are," she said. Tony grinned and bent down to plant a tender kiss on her belly. He gave it a loving pat, and then pecked her lips before Pepper headed to the kitchen to begin her work.

XxXxXxXxXx

They'd both busied themselves for the last couple of hours, Tony directing the movers to the appropriate places while moving the odd boxes here and there, and Pepper starting with cleaning and organizing the kitchen cabinets. It didn't take long to unload the moving van, and once it was done and Tony saw the movers off, he walked in between the maze of boxes to find Pepper sitting cross-legged on the floor, just finishing up with the bottom cabinets. He went over to her and offered his hand to help pull her up off the floor. She smiled up at him, and accepted it, allowing him to help her to her feet. She took a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, the bottoms are done," she said. "Now it's time for the tops."

"How about break time? You're starting to look a little flushed," he said, noticed her reddened cheeks. "And I think that porch swing is calling our names, Pep."

Pepper smiled. "I would _love_ that," she said.

Tony smiled and grasped her hand, leading his wife outside to the covered porch on the front of the house. There was a hanging bench swing attached, and it was lazily swaying in the cool afternoon breeze. Tony grabbed it, and held it steady as he sat down at one end, resting his arm along the back. Pepper eased herself down beside him, tucking her upper body against his side, and extending her legs to put her feet up along the length of the bench. They both sighed, and Tony pushed off softly with his feet, setting them to swing gently back and forth. They could hear the rustling of the branches of the trees around them, and the breeze gently blew the strands of hair around Pepper's face, playfully tickling her cheeks. She smiled and tucked them behind her ears. Then she tilted her head back against her husband's shoulder, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head as they swung. In the quiet of the afternoon shade, the swing lazily creaked as it moved them. _Back. And forth. Back. And forth._

 _"_ I talked to my mom earlier. I called her to let her know we'd officially arrived," Pepper said dreamily, a few minutes later.

"I bet she was happy," Tony replied.

Pepper giggled. "Oh, _happy_ doesn't begin to describe it. I had to hold the phone away from my ear when I told her," she joked.

They both chuckled. "Is she going to come over?" Tony asked.

"She said she'd be out later on. She's bringing dinner, she says," Pepper replied.

"Sounds great, although I hope she knows it'll have to be picnic style. The dining room table is buried, currently," he said.

"I told her. She said 'no problem'," Pepper said. "Besides wanting to see us, she's also excited to get a look at the house. She says she was in it several years ago when daddy did some work for the family that had it before. That tells you how long ago _that_ was," she said. "She's interested to see how much it's changed."

"Or how _little._ There isn't much around this place that isn't original, from what I can tell, Pep," Tony said. "Was she still happy we bought it?"

"Thrilled," she said. "She thought it sounded perfect for us. And she _also_ had the same idea I did of what, or _who,_ we could put in the spare bedrooms," Pepper teased.

Tony chuckled. "She's into billiards?" he teased. "And she's welcome to use the gym anytime she wants. I mean, if she's into it, I guess..."

Pepper smacked his shoulder playfully, and Tony flinched, laughing. "She means _grand_ _babies,_ goofball," she replied.

Tony chuckled again. "Well, I will certainly do my level best to fulfill _that_ wish," he purred. He sighed dramatically. "Hard work knocking you up, Pep. But if I guess if I _must,_ I must," he teased.

Pepper giggled, and tilted her head back to peck his lips. He smiled at her, and kissed her back. They gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments before she rolled her head back up and against his shoulder again.

They continued to swing in blissful silence, enjoying the breeze. A few moments later, Tony moved his arm from the back of the swing down to Pepper's stomach, resting his hand squarely over her belly. He felt another little kick, and smiled. "He _is_ active today, isn't he?" he remarked. But there was no answer. So he tilted his head to look at his wife, and realized that she'd dozed off. He smiled to himself, and kissed the top of her head again, not at all in a hurry to end this quiet moment in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few of you have asked me if this one is going to be a happy fic. Yes! It is! It'll have spots of conflict (wouldn't be much of story without it), but it will be a very happy fluffy fic. And I know Marilynn keeps making an appearance in my stories. I just really like the idea of Pepper having a very loving mother like her. So don't mistake her appearance here as me saying that this story is linked to any of my other angsty stories where she appears. Because it's not. This one is just a sequel to "Reunion" and that's all. I hope that isn't too confusing. Don't put too much thought into it. Just take this one for face value, and you'll be just fine.**

 **Anyway, on to more fluffy Pepperony! Happy Reading! :D**

Tony continued to gently rock them back and forth on the swing for quite a while, perfectly contented to remain there and let Pepper get some much needed rest. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind, and he knew the stress of packing, coordinating their move from California to Kansas with the moving company, and finalizing the transition of Stark Industries over to the company that had acquired them had taken its toll on her. Especially since her energy was already taxed with the pregnancy. He had teased her that she could probably fall asleep standing up these days, and she reluctantly agreed. He knew she didn't like being fatigued all the time, and hoped that soon life would normalize so she could feel like her old self again. Well, as much of her old self as possible given the circumstances.

He'd been resting his head against Pepper's gently, when he suddenly raised it and squinted, spotting a car coming up their tree-lined drive in the distance. It was a small white SUV, and he instantly recognized it as Pepper's mother's car. He smiled in response, as the sweet southern woman always brightened the day when she was around. She was everything a quintessential southern mama should be, with warm, kind, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, a cheerful word for anyone who crossed her path, and a cook that could rival any five star restaurant chef. She'd instantly taken to Tony when Pepper had first introduced him to her, teasing him that he was as "handsome as Mr. Cary Grant, with enough charm to melt frozen butter" (which Tony assumed was meant to be a compliment).

Tony gently awakened Pepper, letting her know her mother had arrived, and she sleepily opened her eyes and sat up. She smiled at him and he smiled back as she turned to put her feet flat on the floor, and he stopped the swing. "Feel better?" he asked, smoothing her hair down her back, and looking at her with a loving smile.

" _Much_. Thank you. I needed that," she said, leaning over to peck his lips.

He kissed her back. "I _know,_ " he said warmly.

They both turned their heads to watch as Marilynn Potts pulled up to the house, and got out of her car with an excited grin spread across her face. "Ooo-hooo-hooo! Let me get a look atcha'!" she chirped, prancing with her arms open up the steps to the couple. Pepper hoisted herself off the swing, and Marilynn hugged her daughter tightly, rocking side to side, laughing. Pepper giggled and flicked her eyes to Tony's. He just chuckled and shook his head. Marilynn then clapped her arms around Tony and hugged him tightly as well. "Oh, you are finally here! You are _finally here! Mmmm-mmm!"_ she said, as she hugged him. "I _never_ thought I'd see the day when Ginny moved back home! But look! And with a hubby, and a baby on the way, to boot!" she purred. They both chuckled at how positively giddy the sweet lady was at their arrival. Then she stood back and cooed loudly, admiring Pepper's baby bump.

"And how about that precious grand baby of mine!"she gushed, putting both of her hands on each side of Pepper's belly. She bent down and kissed it sweetly. "Hello, in there! This is your grammy, darlin'! My, my! How you've grown!" she cooed.

Pepper blushed, and chuckled bashfully. "More than I care to admit, I'm afraid! I feel _huge_ sometimes," she said.

Marilynn dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "Don't be _silly,_ Ginny. You're as beautiful as ever. The pregnancy glow agrees with you, honey," she persuaded.

"Oh, I suppose," Pepper responded sheepishly.

Tony frowned. "Hey, how come when _I_ say you're beautiful, you tell me I'm just trying to get laid, but when _she_ says it, it's _'oh, I suppose',"_ he teased, batting his eyelashes as he playfully mocked her in a squeaky high pitched voice.

Marilynn giggled, and Pepper playfully smacked his shoulder in defense. Tony flinched, and played hurt, but then smiled and winked at his wife. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I came to get my 50 cent tour, so lead the way," Marilynn commanded her daughter joyfully.

"It's still such a mess of course, but I think there is at least enough of a path now for us to be able to move through the rooms," Pepper explained to her mother as they all went through the front door and toured each room. Tony following behind the ladies as they chattered about the details of the house, the placement of the furniture, and Marilynn talked about what changes she noticed from the last time she'd been there so long ago. She had funny stories about Pepper's father, Cal, and the old farmer that used to live there. It sounded like they were friends, and that Cal was always right there whenever the man needed help with something. Pepper hadn't talked about her father much before, but from what Tony could gather, he was a very generous, hard working man, who was well respected by his neighbors, and would do anything for his friends and family. He wished he would have had a chance to meet the man, but he'd died when Pepper was just 16, sadly.

He watched Pepper thoughtfully as her mother told them both of the memories of him, working at this very house. And, suddenly, he saw Pepper swipe at a stray tear that had escaped her eye. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him, and squeezing her to his chest. She bashfully smiled, as more tears began to fall, and she squeezed him back around his middle. Marilynn gave her a sympathetic smile, and lovingly stroked her back. "You're making me miss him," Pepper said to her mother.

"It sounds like he was a good man," Tony murmured to his wife.

She raised her eyes to look at him with a fond smile. She nodded and smiled proudly. "He _was,_ " she replied. They smiled warmly at each other, and Tony squeezed her in another hug before they broke the embrace, and they continued the rest of Marilynn's tour.

They'd gone through the living room, the kitchen, three of the four bedrooms, the bathroom, and now came the room across from the master that would be the official bedroom of her grand child. She clapped her hands and hopped up and down with glee when she entered and saw the large picture window flooding the room with late afternoon sunlight. "Oh, it's _perfect,_ " she said. She turned back to Pepper. "Oh, honey. Can I help you decorate it? Please? Can I help decorate my first grand baby's nursery?" she pleaded.

Pepper laughed at how giddy her mother was. "How can I say no to you like this?" she teased. She and Tony exchanged amused glances as Marilynn squealed with joy, and clapped her hands happily again.

"Oh, this will be _fun,_ sugar! I _promise!"_ she said. "I know just what to do..."

Marilynn proceeded to babble on about wall color, and furniture, and themes, and Tony and Pepper just sat back and let her go, watching her with delighted perplexity as she rambled.

Tony put his arm around Pepper's shoulders. "Do you think she'd even notice if we left the room?" he muttered to her jokingly.

Pepper shook her head slowly. "We could probably just close the door, and come back in the morning, and she'd _still_ be here talking about wallpaper and wainscoting," she replied.

They both looked at each other and chuckled, and then looked back at Marilynn, who was still rattling on.

"Oh! And what about a closet _organizer,_ honey? They are doing very clever things these days with closets. I think it would be wise investment for the future. You know, you don't think these little itty bitty baby clothes are going to take up much room, but once that baby starts growin', look out! This closet will be stuffed _full..."_ her mother prattled, totally unaware of how much of a kick her daughter and son-in-law were getting out of her at that moment.

XxXxXxXxXx

Eventually, Marilynn got out every idea she'd had about how to decorate the baby's room. Or so it seemed, since the last thing she said was, "Now! Whose ready to eat?"

"I'm _always_ ready to eat, especially if _you're_ the one cooking," Tony teased his mother-in-law.

"Well, then, Mr. Tony, you are in _luck!_ I brought my _world famous_ fried chicken, coleslaw, mashed pota-tah's, and you won't _believe_ what I have for dessert!" she cooed, as Tony offered her his arm, and they walked side by side back down the stairs. This time, with Pepper trailing behind. Tony moaned with approval as they walked, grinning, his eyes sparkling with anticipation of the evening's feast.

"Mama, a blue ribbon at the county fair does not world famous chicken make," Pepper reminded her mother.

"It won first place?" Tony asked. "That's _awesome._ I'll take first place chicken just as well as world famous chicken," he joked.

Marilynn laughed. "Well, she's _right,"_ she admitted. "But in _my_ world, it's world famous."

"That's world famous with an asterisk, to the lay person," Pepper teased.

They all reached the entry way. "Tony, honey. Would you be a dear and fetch the picnic basket from the car?" Marilynn purred hopefully.

"On it," he replied, swiveling around, and bounding out the front door toward the driveway.

"Won't ever have to ask _him_ twice," Pepper quipped, watching Tony with a smirk. "Get used to having to cook for him. He _adores_ your recipes. Anytime I make him something new, he asks if it was one of yours." The ladies chuckled. "If I'm not careful, I'll fatten him up in a hurry being back here."

"Feed your husband. He works hard. There is nothing a man appreciates more than a plate of home-cooking," Marilynn instructed.

Pepper shook her head. "Don't I _know_ it," she said, watching as Tony was returning with the large picnic basket her mother had brought, a very happy grin spread across his lips.

Pepper opened the door for him, and he walked inside. "She brought me peach cobbler!" he said excitedly.

Pepper giggled. "Oh mother! You've ruined him!" she whined playfully. "I made that for him once, and he's never forgotten it! He asks for it _constantly."_

"Hey, what can I say? I know a good thing when I _see_ it," Tony purred, cocking an eyebrow flirtatiously at his wife. She blushed and giggled, and he leaned over to peck her lips before heading into the kitchen.

Pepper watched him with a fond smile as he walked away, and then noticed her mother gazing at her with adoration. "You two!" Marilynn said. "So much in love! Hold _on_ to that, Ginny, with everything you've got. You don't know when the next rough patch is going to come, or when someday he might be gone forever. Take it from a woman who knows," she murmured, her voice warbling with oncoming tears. "You don't know what this means to me, Ginny, to have you back home!" she said. "And with such a wonderful man! And a new baby to bless our lives! It's a dream come true!"

"Oh, mama!" Pepper gasped, hugging her mother tightly, and beginning to cry herself. Both ladies looked at each other, and chuckled bashfully as they wiped away their tears.

"Are we still eating tonight at some point? Or are you ladies just gonna cry in the hallway?" Tony called out from the kitchen playfully. "Cuz' I'm starving, and if I have to wait much longer, I'm just gonna Godzilla this whole basket. Consider yourselves warned."

Marilynn looked at Pepper with raised eyebrows, and a smirk. Pepper just rolled her eyes, and smirked back at her. "Come on," she said, grasping her mother's hand and heading toward the kitchen. "You might think he's kidding, but I've had to learn the hard way that you don't test the validity of Tony's threats when he's hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

It was such a nice summer day, with a cool, light breeze blowing through the trees, that the trio decided to take dinner outside, and spread out a blanket under one of the large cottonwood trees in Tony and Pepper's front yard. Tony eagerly munched on any and all things handed to him by Marilynn, to which she was overjoyed. He ooo'd and aww'd at the feast she'd brought, and Pepper giggled at the boyish sparkle in his eye as he happily ate. She knew he appreciated he mother doting on him as if he was her own son- a feeling she knew he'd missed since his own mother had died. And she was also grateful that her mother liked him so much, despite all of his shortcomings and very public transgressions in the past.

Marilynn had never held any of that against her son-in-law, and wouldn't, as long as he continued to take good care of her daughter, and now her unborn grand baby. She knew Tony could be every ounce the man that Pepper needed him to be, and as far as she could see, he was committed to being that man for the long haul.

During dinner, they'd chattered more about the move, the plans for the house and the land, and had discussed baby names. Marilynn had suggested working Pepper's father's name into her grandson's name somewhere, and Tony gave his stamp of approval, much to Pepper's delight. "Cal Stark," Tony said. "You have to admit it _does_ have a nice ring to it, Pep," he'd said, and she'd smiled proudly at him, which made Marilynn tear up.

"Daddy would be proud, honey," she'd told her daughter through teary eyes, and a warbly voice, which in turn, made Pepper tear up as well. Tony squeezed Pepper tightly in a big affectionate hug, and she smiled sheepishly at her husband at how easily her tears came on these days. He just smiled and chuckled lovingly at her.

When they'd finished dinner, and their conversation, they both helped Marilynn put everything back in the basket. Once Tony had loaded the basket back into Marilynn's car, she took a deep, satisfied breath. " _Well,_ " she said, as Tony stepped back behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind, laying his hands on her stomach. "Welcome _home,_ Ginny," she said lovingly. "I can't tell you what it means to have you back here."

"It's good to _be_ back, Mama," she said sweetly, rocking her head back against Tony's shoulder. He planted a tender kiss on her temple.

Marilynn opened the car door, and climbed inside. Tony broke away from Pepper and held the door open for her. "Well, you just tell me when you're ready to start on the nursery, and I'll be here in two shakes," she told her daughter.

Pepper grinned. "Will do," she promised. "I'm looking forward to it."

Marilynn nodded, and then glanced at her son-in-law. "Don't you let her start without me, now, Mr. Tony," she warned.

Tony chuckled, and raised two fingers. "I won't. Scout's honor," he replied. "And thank you for dinner. It was _fantastic."_

"My pleasure, darlin'," she said, motioning for him to come to her. He stepped to her, and she cupped his face in her hands, lovingly pecking his cheek. She pulled back and winked at him, smiling, and Tony smiled back. Then he stepped back as she reached for the door handle, and he closed the car door for her. She started the engine, and waved goodbye. They both waved back as they watched her back out of the drive way and turn to leave down the dirt road out to the highway.

Tony turned to his wife, and gently picked up her arms to lay around his neck. Pepper turned her eyes from the road to his face and smiled, as he laid his hands on her sides, running them up and down her body affectionately. "Good to be home?" he asked her.

Pepper smiled sweetly. " _My_ home is wherever _you_ are," she replied. "So, _yes._ It's _always_ good to be home."

Tony grinned and slowly went in for a kiss. Pepper cupped his cheek and kissed him back. They lingered there, kissing under the cottonwood tree in the front yard for several moments. And when the kiss finally broke, they both sighed deeply, and rested their foreheads on one another, gazing deeply into each others eyes. Just then, they both felt the baby kick, and they giggled. Tony rested a hand on the spot on her stomach the kick came from and smiled.

"It seems he agrees," he said.

Pepper chuckled and nodded.

Tony pecked her lips softly one more time, and continued to gaze at her. He raised his head, and cocked an eyebrow. "You know, there _is_ one thing I haven't got to do with you, yet," he purred.

Pepper smirked and cocked an eyebrow back at him. "And the world-famous Stark libido makes it first appearance in our new home, I see," she quipped.

Tony spluttered and chuckled. "Well, there is _that,_ yes," he agreed. "But I was thinking something far more G-rated and traditional, Potts. So get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty girl," he said, teasingly scolding her. They chuckled, and Tony pulled away to grasp her hand. "Come here," he said, pulling her by the hand up their front steps and to the threshold of the front door.

Pepper looked at him curiously for a moment, when suddenly Tony swept her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold. Pepper squeaked with surprise and giggled at what he was doing. Once inside, he carefully set her down and she giggled again, kissing him. "And you say you're not sentimental," she joked.

He laughed. "Well, it had just occurred to me that I'd never done that, not even on our wedding night," he replied.

"Mmmmhmmm. I seem to remember the fact that _someone_ was a bit too anxious to get to the, ahem, _actual wedding night,"_ she said, making air quotes. "And almost totally dismissed anything traditional about that day," she teased. "It's a wonder you even agreed to sign the marriage license."

"Hey, I don't need a piece of paper telling me who I can spend my life with," he replied.

"Well, the state of Kansas sees it differently," she said, smirking. "But thank you for doing it, and the gesture, anyway. You're very sweet," she cooed.

Tony shrugged and smirked. "I know," he said cockily. They chuckled.

"And _speaking_ of libido," Tony purred in her ear, pulling her close to him again. Pepper giggled, and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms back around his neck, feeling his breath against her skin as he planted softly kisses on her throat.

She felt her desire ignite, and she moaned softly. Tony brought his lips back up to her mouth, and kissed her soundly in response. He slid his hands down her back, and around her behind, giving it an affectionate squeeze. He slowly broke the kiss, and Pepper reluctantly opened her eyes to look at him, a dreamy smile on her face.

"You know, I was just thinking this would be a _whole_ lot more sexy if I could get a shower and wash off the road grime," he said. "Care to join me?"

"I'll be right behind you," she replied. "Just let me find some shampoo, a bar of soap, and a couple of towels."

Tony smiled and pecked her lips. "Sounds like a plan. I'll go get the water heated up."

Pepper nodded and Tony left her to jog upstairs to the bathroom, stripping off his t-shirt over his head as he went up. She watched him until he disappeared, a coy smile crossing her lips at the sight of his bared chest and back, which she never missed a chance to appreciate.


	4. Chapter 4

***smut warning!***

 **(Yeah. Like you didn't see _this_ one coming! LOL!)**

 **Be of legal age or be gone! All others, happy reading! ;)**

Pepper retrieved a set of towels and a bar of soap from a box in the bathroom, and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner from their toiletry bag that they'd had while travelling from California to Kansas. Tony had stripped down the rest of the way and turned on the shower to warm up the water. He was already inside the claw foot tub when she'd gathered everything together, but he'd left the shower curtain open for her to climb in when she was ready. When he saw her approach, he offered her his hand (as he was very cautious these days with her climbing up, down, or into _anything_ ), and she accepted, making the high step over the edge to join him. She closed the shower curtain behind her, and reached for the shampoo bottle. He took it from her, and motioned for her to turn around. "I've got this baby. You just relax and enjoy, okay?" he murmured. Pepper smiled at the welcome surprise, and turned her back to him again, happily readying herself to be pampered by her husband.

She felt him adjust the water stream so that it went past his shoulder and landed on her hair, dousing it. Then she heard Tony flip open the cap on the bottle and soon she felt his fingers start massaging the shampoo into her scalp. She instantly closed her eyes, melting under his gentle touch. She knew he liked to do this for her whenever possible, and she appreciated that he knew she could use the pampering. It had been an exhausting last few months, especially with the added energy spent being pregnant, and now that they were on the home stretch of being able to settle back down again, the fatigue of all of the chaos had started to seep into her bones. An ailment she knew a little hot water, and Tony's loving touch, could easily remedy.

He finished washing her hair, and gently tilted her head back to rinse out the shampoo. "How am I doing?" he asked softly.

Pepper moaned in approval. "It feels _amazing,_ " she cooed.

Tony smiled, knowing how much she enjoyed him doing this for her. He switched bottles, and next applied the conditioner, running his fingers through her hair to comb it in. Pepper moaned again, and he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her shoulder in acknowledgment. He then rinsed her hair again, and she turned around to face him, a very relaxed, dopey smile on her face. "Thank you," she purred.

"I'm sorry. Am I finished?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Pepper looked at him curiously. He kept his eyes trained on hers as he reached past her to grab the bar of soap. " _You_ might like this next part," he advised. "But it's _really_ more for _me_."

"Hmmmm," Pepper hummed, watching him soap up his hands excessively.

"Yeah, see, this _whole_ week? Travelling and all? There has been a _lack_ of real, intimate, skin-to-skin contact between you and I, in my opinion. And I aim to break that trend _right now,"_ he purred, returning the soap to the dish.

Pepper smirked. "Is that so? And the fact that we've had sex at _least_ once a day, _every_ day, since we left LA doesn't count for anything in your book, huh?" she teased.

Tony frowned and shook his head. "As I said, not enough," he replied matter-of-fact. "Plus, that was road trip sex. And road trip sex, while fun? _Isn't_ the same."

Pepper chuckled. "It's _not?_ " she asked, playing along.

Tony shook his head. "No. See, _here?_ _Here_ we can swing from the rafters, and I can do my level best to make you whoop and holler in sheer blinding ecstasy, and beg me, nay, _plead_ with me, for more. But on the road?" he teased.

Pepper inwardly rolled her eyes at his words. She watched his soapy hands start to massage her breasts, and then move down her rounded belly. He looked back up at her, and smirked, pumping his eyebrows. Pepper smiled coyly, biting her lip bashfully at how much she really was enjoying him moving his hands around her body. "On the _road,_ you're liable to have the cops called on you if you make that kind of racket in a public place. Make sense?" he purred, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper found it hard to form words in reply, as the soft sensuality of his touch was turning her brain to mush. "I...I _think_ I do, yes," she mumbled.

Tony smirked, his eyes mischievous and sparkling, fully aware of the effects of what he was doing to her. He motioned for her to turn around, and she obeyed. Then he slid his hands around to her behind and squeezed it gently before slowly running them up her back, and down her arms, massaging as they went. He stopped for a moment. "Pep? What's this? Where'd you get a bruise like that?" he asked, tapping the bruised spot on her arm.

Pepper turned her head and looked at what he was asking about. A yellowish-purple bruise was on her left upper arm, though she hadn't noticed it until now. She shook her head and shrugged. "Collateral damage, I suppose," she replied. "Who knows _where_ I got that from. Somewhere in the move, no doubt."

"Hmmmm," Tony said, frowning. He gently bent down and kissed the spot, and then returned back to massaging her. He moved his hands to her neck and shoulders. "Have I told you lately how spectacular your body is?" he asked.

Pepper smiled to herself at his sweet compliment. "Yes, but it always bares repeating. The self-image of the pregnant woman can be a fragile one," she cooed back, amazing herself that she could actually articulate that entire thought given her current degree of relaxation.

" _Well_ ," he said, carefully adjusting the water stream again to rinse off her soapy body. "Just know that it _is,_ even more so now than the last time I said it. _And,"_ he purred, going back to massaging her back in the hot water. He leaned in and softly kissed her neck. "You get me hard just _looking_ at you," he murmured softly in her ear.

Pepper turned around wrapped her arms around his neck. He gazed at her in loving adoration. "Tony Stark, are you saying all of this just to try get laid?" she asked coyly.

Tony grinned and looked at her intently. "Right _now?_ I _am. Kinda_. Why? Is it working?" he joked. "Cuz' that would _really_ up today's quota of physical contact if it _did."_

Pepper gazed at him with smoldering smoky arousal. "I _see_ ," she cooed. "In _that_ case, why don't you finish your shower, and come in the bedroom to see for yourself if we can, um, _up_ that quota?" she purred.

Tony whimpered, and Pepper kissed him slowly and sensually, her growing desire evident to him in her kiss. Then she slowly broke off, and bid him goodbye. He offered her his hand in assistance again, and she took it to climb back out of the tub, leaving him there, helplessly, in the shower. He watched her seductively dry herself off, her eyes wantonly flicking back and forth between her body, and her husband, who looked to her at that moment like she could push him over with the tip of her little finger if she wanted to.

She playfully tossed the towel to the side, and sauntered out of the bathroom, her hips in full swing, leaving Tony's mouth watering for more. As soon as she was out of sight, he shook his head back and forth, trying to collect his composure, and then hurriedly soaped up and rinsed off, before he clamored out of the tub to join her in the bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once he'd wrapped his towel around his waist, he scurried toward their bedroom door, pausing just outside to avoid Pepper knowing how urgently he'd ran down the hall in order to make a more dignified entrance. But he had the feeling she was on to him, judging by the knowing smile on her face when he appeared in the doorway. And he didn't have time to try to compose himself in order to make said dignified entrance,anyway, as the spectacle in front of him left him instantly speechless.

She was lying on her back on their bed, her feet propped up on the edge, and she had one hand fondling one of her breasts while other was between her legs and working her quickly moistening sex.

Tony swallowed hard. " _Good_ _Lord,_ " he muttered.

"You made your shower quick, I see," she teased. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip, moaning at the sensation of her movements. Tony just watched her work, dumbstruck. His towel had fallen from around his waist to the floor, but he hadn't even noticed. His eyes were trained on her fingers, working vigorously, between her thighs.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to come join _in?_ " she asked.

"I'm, uh...yeah...," he stammered, his brain threatening to self-destruct and start oozing out of his ears.

Pepper moaned again, and ran her hand up and down her body seductively. Her chest began to heave. "Mmmmmm," she hummed. She inhaled sharply through her teeth and arched her back. "Ohhhh! Tony! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned.

Tony suddenly came to at the sound of her words. "Oh, that's _it,_ " he said resolutely, marching into the bedroom, and kneeling down between her legs, on the floor. "If anybody's going to make you cum, it's going to be _me_ ," he resolved. He enveloped her sex with his mouth, lapping at it and sucking it voraciously. Pepper yelped, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him into her harder.

She squirmed and writhed with pleasure as he worked her folds, quickly succumbing to the mind-numbing orgasmic pleasure that had been building in her body since she left the bathroom. He moaned with need against her skin, the vibration of his voice shooting off fireworks in her brain.

Once her orgasm began to wane, Tony sat up and motioned for her to scoot back on the bed so he could kneel in front of her. She obliged, and he carefully slid inside her soaked center, his manhood already at full attention. He groaned, loudly, as he entered her, and Pepper squeaked with the pleasure of him filling her up, and stroking her g-spot in the process.

He wrapped his forearms under her legs, and gripped the tops of her thighs, thrusting hard into her body, making her yelp and moan each time as he moved in and out of her. Pepper arched her back as her orgasm continued, and Tony grunted at the sensation of her walls tightening around his cock. He increased his pace, the sound of their damp skin making a soft slapping noise when it came together.

After several thrusts, Pepper raised up, and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss his mouth hungrily. Tony propped himself up on his forearms when she did this, careful not to put any pressure on her belly. Pepper broke the kiss and looked at him lustfully. "Lie down," she ordered.

Tony nodded, and turned over onto his back, lying flat on the bed. Pepper swiftly swung a leg over his hips, and impaled herself on his shaft, which made Tony groan helplessly. Then she began to vigorously and thoroughly ride him, rolling her hips back and forth, squeezing her muscles around him at the top of every roll.

"Ohhhhhhh fuuuuucckkkk, Pepper!" he growled. " _God,_ this is awesome!"

Pepper grinned slyly as she continued her movements. She ran her hands up and down her body. "Mmmmmm, ohhhh!" she moaned hoarsely.

Tony gripped her hips and gritted his teeth. "You're so damn sexy. Sexiest damn pregnant woman in the _world,"_ he groaned, running a hand over her baby bump.

Pepper moaned at his words. "Yeah? You _like_ this?" she said, running her hand over her belly as well. "You _like_ that I have your baby inside of me?" she cooed. "Does it turn you on?"

Tony's eyes lit up at the new level of dirty talk she'd just brought them to. "Oh, _fuck_ yeah!" he cried, grinning at her in awe. "God, it's _so_ hot!"

Pepper grinned at him proudly, and Tony sat up, scooting them both to the edge of the bed, gripping Pepper's hips as she continued to roll them against him. He kissed her soundly and cupped her face in his hand, as he deepened the kiss. A high-pitched, breathy moan escaped her lips, and Tony took that as a sign her pleasure was building again.

He moved his lips down her neck, and Pepper closed her eyes and rolled her head back as they moved in tandem. Her skin was starting to dampen with a slight glistening of sweat, and he raised his head back up to look into her eyes. "Your turn," he murmured. "Lie down, baby. Let's slow this down a little. We have _all_ the time in the world, right?"

Pepper nodded, her chest heaving. She slid off his lap and laid down, watching him as he moved over the top of her onto all fours. He laid soft kisses down her arm, and her side, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder as he moved down her body.

Next, he laid down behind her, spooning against her body, and sliding a hand down her front to her sex. He gently began to swirl his fingers around her folds. Pepper took a deep breath, sighing happily, and snuggled up against him further, laying her head on his opposite arm. She lifted her leg to bend at the knee and spread her legs for him so he could have better access, and then she laid her hand over the top of his, feeling his movements on her body.

Tony softly kissed the side of her head. "Feel good?" he murmured in her ear, as he continued to finger her.

Pepper smiled and moaned, her eyes closed. "Mmmmmmm," she said. "It feels _wonderful,"_ she replied dreamily.

They continued on like this for several minutes, Pepper letting herself drift into a pleasure-filed oblivion, and Tony just gazed at her, enamored by her naked beauty and sultry sensuality. After a time, Pepper opened her eyes and turned her head, sensing that he'd been staring at her. He gave her a loving smile, and lowered his head to kiss her mouth. He slowly removed his hand from her now very slicked center, and stroked his member a couple of times before bringing it between her legs, and entering her from behind, with her still lying on her side.

Pepper inhaled sharply and moaned as she closed her eyes. Tony frowned, concerned for a moment that this was uncomfortable for her. "This okay?" he asked. Pepper just nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked softly.

"No," she murmured. "Keep going. It feels good."

Tony nodded and began to thrust up into her. Pepper lolled her head back down on his arm again, and moved with his movements. He laid his hand on her hip to hold her tightly to him, and she laid her hand over his.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned happily.

"Yeah, baby," Tony replied. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being inside of her in this position. They panted and moaned together as they enjoyed the pleasure building in their bodies. And gradually, their moans became louder as their movements became deeper and the pace increased..

"Ohhhhhyeahhh," Tony grunted.

"Huh! Oh! Oh!" Pepper moaned, her voice high and breathy. She could feel her walls tighten around him, and her orgasm quickly gain momentum.

Tony shifted the hand on her hip back around to her folds, and, simultaneously began to swirl his fingers over her swelling pink knob, as he continued to thrust. Pepper inhaled sharply. "Oh!" she cried.

He smirked to himself, knowing this would add to her pleasure almost instantly. "I _love_ to touch you, baby," he purred in her ear.

Pepper shivered in delight at his words, her breath catching in her chest, and she ran her hand up behind his head to pull him closer to her. Tony nipped and then kissed the top of her shoulder, which sent Pepper over the edge. She opened her eyes and gazed at him with smoky desire. He just returned the smolder, gazing intently at her as they made love.

She raised her head slightly to meet his lips with hers, instantly plunging her tongue into his mouth, as she began to cum. She moaned loudly, the sound muffled as they devoured each other with their kiss, biting, sucking and plunging their tongues in and out of each other's mouths voraciously.

Pepper broke off suddenly, and cried out in ecstasy. " _Oh! God! Tony! Yes!_ " she yelled, shuddering with insurmountable orgasmic pleasure. She felt her body seize and Tony grunted loudly, feeling her squeeze him hard as a result.

" _Fuuuuuuuckkkk!_ " he growled, feeling his own body seize as he let go inside of her. Together, for what seemed like an eternity, they were completely paralyzed by their double orgasm, locked together in their pleasure, blinded by the ecstasy they'd collectively brought on.

They gazed at each other, their chests panting, as they slowly began to thaw into a puddle of satiated, euphoric goo. Pepper slowly rolled over to face her husband, and they smiled dopily at each other. Tony pull her closer to him by laying a gentle hand on her hip and scooting her, and he dipped his head to kiss her deeply. Pepper cupped his cheek in return. When the kiss broke, Tony raised the hand at her hip to brush some of her dampened hair away from her forehead. They grinned at each other again, chuckling at what just happened.

"Not bad for our first time in our new digs, huh?" he asked.

Pepper smiled at him dreamily. _"Spectacular,_ " she replied.

"And top marks for the new level of dirty talk, by the way," he said. " _That_ was..." he started, but found it difficult to find the words, so he just shook his head in disbelief.

Pepper giggled. "Liked that, did you?" she asked. Tony nodded emphatically, and she smiled proudly. "I thought you might. Isn't that like a benchmark for men in proving your manliness or something?" she asked, smirking.

"What? Knocking up your wife?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow. " _Some_ might say that, yes," he joked.

" _Please._ You practically grew antlers just now," she teased back.

Tony spluttered and chuckled at her joke. She chuckled back, but soon her mirthful expression changed to one of concern. She inhaled sharply, and shot a hand to her stomach, jerking upright in bed. "Oooh!" she said, wincing.

Tony sat upright, and looked at her cautiously. "Whoa. Pepper?" he said, his voice urgent. "What's 'oooh'? What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't respond right away. She just rubbed her belly, and continued to wince. Tony laid a hand on her stomach, and felt how rigid it was. "Jesus! You're rock hard! What's happening, Pep! Talk to me!" he begged.

She shook her head. "I don't know! I don't know! This has never happened before after we've had sex! It's almost like I'm...I'm... _contracting_ or something!" she cried.

Tony's eyes went wide. " _Contracting?_ As in, you're having _contract-ions?"_ he asked. " _Seriously?!_ Does this mean you're in labor?! What the hell, Pepper? What's happening?!" he said, in full-on panic now.

Pepper's eyes flicked from her hand on her stomach to his eyes. "I don't know!" she said again. "I don't know, but I'm scared, Tony! Did we do something wrong?"

"No," Tony said, shaking his head in defiance. "No, we couldn't have. Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's think about this. What could have caused this?"

"We...overdid it?" Pepper offered.

Tony frowned. "No, Pepper," he shot back. "There's no way. _No_ way, okay? We've gone for a lot longer, and it's been a lot more... _vigorous,_ shall we say? Since you got pregnant. So _no._ It _can't_ be that," he finished resolutely.

Pepper took a few deep breaths, and rubbed her belly. "Okay," she said. "Okay, I think we're good. I think it's passing," she said.

Tony looked at her in confusion. "Wait, what? What do you mean, 'It's _passing'?_ Is _that_ what's _supposed_ to happen? What the hell is going on?"he asked.

Pepper didn't answer him for a moment again, but he could tell she was finally able to relax again. "I don't _know_ what that was, but it seems to have stopped," she said.

Tony just stared at her, totally confused.

"Here. Feel," she said, grabbing his hand so he could feel for himself that her belly had returned back to its usual softened, but expanded, state.

He then raised his hand of her stomach in defense, and looked at her apprehensively. "Okay, we're calling the doctor tomorrow. _That_ was weird."

" _Tony_ ," Pepper said, a regretful lilt in her voice. "I hate to say it, but maybe we've reached the point in this pregnancy where we have to stop..."

"Oh, don't even _think_ that," Tony objected, interrupting her, and frowning. "Seriously, Pepper? _Already?_ Are you seriously telling me that, at the _one_ time where you and I have practically identical libidos, we don't have to worry about birth control, and just you walking across the room with your pregnant waddle is enough to make me wanna..."

Pepper spluttered. " _Excuse_ me?!" she exclaimed. " _I_ do _not_ _waddle_ ," she defended.

"Excuse _me,_ Pep, but you _do._ And for your information, I find it to be hot as _hell._ So, as I was _saying,"_ he said firmly. "You're telling me that now that the stars have officially aligned, and our sex drives at are their freakin' _peak_ , that I, _we,_ have to put ourselves in a sexual drought for the next four months?!"

"It's not _me_ that's telling you. It's _him,"_ she explained, pointing a finger toward her belly. "But, in all fairness, we don't even know for sure that _that's_ the solution to this."

"Well, then we're definitely getting a second opinion. I'm not becoming celibate unless we're told we absolutely _have to be_ ," he said. "So good night, my love," he said, pecking her with a kiss on the forehead. "And _you,"_ he said, pointing a finger at his unborn son. "Take it easy in there, huh?" he said. He rolled over and pulled the covers up close.

Pepper snuggled up next to him, and threw a leg over his hip. He patted it affectionately. "I guess I need to take the affection where I can get it, now," he pouted. "What if tonight really _was_ our last hurrah for a while?"

Pepper chuckled to herself at the tantrum he was throwing. "Smoking hot wife, can't have sex for four whole months, then God knows _when_ it's gonna happen after _that_ ," she heard him grumble to himself.

Just then, the baby kicked hard a few times, and Tony felt it on his back. "Tell your son it's too little to late to be cute. So stop kicking me," he said, trying to sound serious.

Pepper just chuckled to herself. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "You'd think someone told you you were never going to walk again," she joked.

Tony huffed. "Might as _well_ ," he retorted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you guys are enjoying this one. I know it's really really fluffy, and definitely a deviation from a lot of my other stuff. But, I figure, since we're in a Pepperony drought right now (no thanks to Marvel), we need all the fluff we can get, right? Anyway, Happy Reading, and thanks for your continued support! I love hearing from you guys! Keep it up! :D**

Tony awoke the next morning with Pepper in his arms, their warm bare skin pressed together under the sheets. Her body was tucked close to him, and facing his chest. He noticed her hand was over the scar where the Arc once was, and this sort of amused him, as he imagined this was done by force of habit. But he also took it as a protective gesture, like she was guarding his heart, before in its vulnerable state, and now, as the rightful owner. He smiled at the thought of this, and lovingly held her tighter.

A few moments passed, and she stirred awake, inhaling deeply before slowly opening her eyes. She squinted up at Tony's face, and he grinned at her in return. He lifted a hand, and gently brushed back a stray lock of hair from her face, smoothing it down her back. "Good morning, beautiful," he purred.

Pepper smiled and moaned happily. "Good morning to you, too," she cooed softly. She stretched and then nuzzled back against his chest. "I vote we spend the morning in bed," she said sleepily. "I'm too _tired_ to do anything else, right now."

Tony bent down to lightly kiss her shoulder, and then he went back to gazing at his wife. "I second that motion," he replied. "Though we might get hungry sooner or later."

Pepper chuckled softly. "Feed your libido first, then feed your gullet, second," she teased. "It's like it's a rule with you."

"Well, isn't _that_ a good code to live by?" he teased back. "I honestly can't think of a better one."

Pepper chuckled again, and rolled to her back to look up at her adoring husband. He smoothed a hand down her side, and over the top of her rounded belly, where he began rubbing it in affectionate circles. He took his eyes from his hand back up to her face. "No more weird contractions since last night?" he asked her, an eyebrow cocked.

Pepper shook her head. "Nope. All is quiet on the western front," she replied.

" _Good,_ " Tony said. He bent down and kissed her belly before rolling back onto his back, with his hands behind his head. " _That_ was a little scary."

Pepper sat up to look at him, and he shifted his eyes from the ceiling to her face. "Well, as soon as the doctor's office opens on the west coast, I'll give her a call," she said. "And I should ask her if she happens to know anyone in Kansas City she could recommend, as well. It's a stretch, but you never know."

Tony sat up on his elbow to look at her. He frowned. "Pep, Kansas City is over 2 hours away. Are you sure you don't want to look somewhere more local?"

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "Tony, you _do_ realize that we now live in a town where the livestock population narrowly outpaces the human population by a thin margin, right? So we don't _exactly_ have our pick of doctors?" she teased.

Tony smiled at her joke. "Yes, Ms. Smarty-Pants," he retorted. "But what happens when you go into labor? Do you _really_ expect us to make that kind of drive? I don't think I want to risk delivering our baby on the side of the highway. Especially, since it will be in December."

"Then, we'll stay in Kansas City for a couple of weeks before the due date. Or I'll see if I can be induced on a scheduled day. _Really,_ Tony. There _are_ ways around the distance issue thanks to modern medicine," she argued.

Tony just continued to frown at her, but he quickly dismissed the conversation and laid back down, staring back up at the ceiling. Pepper walked a couple of fingers up his abdomen to his chest. "You know what _else_ we could do today? If we feel up to it, I mean?" she cooed.

Tony smirked. "Are you asking me to _guess?_ " he cooed back, pumping his eyebrows suggestively.

"We could go pick out paint colors for the baby's room," she said innocently, and Tony groaned, flopping back down on the bed on his back.

"What? What's wrong with _that_ idea?" she huffed.

"Here I thought it was going be something sexy, involving...well... _sex,_ " he said, pouting. But then his eyes brightened. " _Unless_ you're talking about painting in the _nude,"_ he purred flirtatiously.

Pepper just burst out laughing, and Tony looked at her curiously, trying to keep a straight face and not laugh, too. "Okay, _fine._ Have it your way," he said. "Just _you_ then. And I'll _watch."_

Pepper chuckled again, and kissed his lips playfully. She sighed and giggled some more. "Wouldn't _that_ be a sight? And just about that time my mother would show up, too," she added.

Tony chuckled. He picked up her hand, and kissed it sweetly. "Okay, Potts. Lemme make you a deal," he said. " _I'll_ go into town with you to pick out paint swatches if _you'll..."_ he said.

Pepper leaned toward him intently. "Yes? If _I'll.._ " she urged.

"If _you'll_ reserve this morning for giving me more of that skin-to-skin contact I so desperately need more of," he said, propping himself up on his elbows, and looking at her with a flirty smolder.

Pepper smiled softly, and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. " _After_ I talk to the doctor, and get the okay, of course," she murmured softly.

"Of _course,_ " Tony said with a little deflation, pecking her lips again. He laid back down, pulling her to his side as he went. "In the meantime, you come here. You belong right _here,_ right now."

Pepper giggled, and snuggled into his side, laying one leg and one arm over his body. Tony wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her upper arm with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the feeling of touching her soft skin.

They laid quietly in the warmth of the early morning sunlight filtering in through the sheer lace curtains of their bedroom windows. Pepper laid her head close to Tony's chest, and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat, and the air fill and exit his lungs. He lazily moved his finger tips from the skin on her upper arm to her hair, and began running his fingers through it. He watched how it sparkled, its red tint glittery in the sunlight. He heard Pepper moan happily, and he smiled. Slowly, he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow again to look down at her. Pepper gazed up at him, her hair spread all around her, and her skin glowing radiantly. She looked absolutely stunning to him at that moment, and he couldn't resist bending down to tenderly kiss her lips. Pepper ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes, unable to resist him as he moved his lips down her neck, gently licking and sucking the little erogenous spots on her skin she knew _he_ knew made her go to jelly. She moaned softly, and let herself fall into his advances, completely forgetting that they'd promised to abstain until she'd had a chance to talk to her obstetrician.

She could feel Tony's hardening member dig into her leg, and this jolted her back to reality. "Tony," she warned. "We said we'd..."

"What? _Wait?_ I know, Pep, I know," he assured her. "I just can't get enough of you, though."

And as much as she wanted to slow things down, and put them on pause for a while, she was finding it to be increasingly more difficult. Tony's breathing became more ragged, and he kissed her firmly, before moving between her legs and teasing her opening with his tip.

"Go...slow," she warned, in between kisses.

"Slow. Got it," he murmured hoarsely, nodding in understanding. He eased himself into her, and they both moaned with pleasure. Tony propped himself up above her as he started to slowly thrust. "This okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head, and they proceeded to slowly, methodically make love, staring intently into each others eyes with each thrust. Tony lowered his mouth to Pepper's lips, kissing her deeply as they moved in tandem. As soon as the kiss broke, Pepper inhaled through her teeth and grimaced. "Tony?" she said.

Tony straightened up and looked at her with alarm. "What? What's wrong?" he said.

She sat up and frowned. "I...think we should wait," she said. "Just to be sure."

Tony sat back on his haunches, and smoothed a hand over his goatee. He sighed a disappointed sigh, and nodded in agreement. "Okay, Pep. You got it," he said, raising his hands up in surrender. "We'll wait."

Pepper nodded in affirmation. "Okay," she said. She swiped her phone off the nightstand, and looked at the time. "Only... _two_ more hours until I can call the doctor's office." She huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration, extending her legs in front of her and crossing her ankles.

Tony laid on his side, and stroked her thighs, laying gentle kisses on her skin. "Mmmmm Hmmmm. Longest two hours of our lives, too," he replied under his breath. Pepper heard him, but dismissed his comment, as it truly wasn't helping their situation. She folded her arms, and looked down to watch him as he tenderly kissed his way up her thighs. Once in a while, he'd flick his eyes up to hers, as if almost pleading for her to give in to him again. During one of those times, he slowly climbed up onto all fours, and kissed the little tuft of hair right above her sex, inhaling her scent deeply, and growling with pleasure. Pepper giggled as he worked his way up her body with his mouth all the way to her lips. He kissed her hungrily, and groaned as he reluctantly broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. "Seriously? Two _hours_?" he whined. "I need you _now._ Honestly. Look at me," he said, pointing to his very obvious erection. "Little Tony is dying, here," he joked.

Pepper laughed at him, and then gave him a sympathetic smile. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, and he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Okay," she said. "Maybe it's time to find a doctor that shares the same time zone," she suggested.

"Yes. Thank you," Tony said, with great relief.

Pepper pulled up a search engine in her phone and typed in a search for obstetricians in the Kansas City area. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," she said, after a moment.

"What?" Tony said, shifting his eyes to her screen.

"Dr. Harrison. Two Rivers, Kansas," she said. "And he comes highly recommended."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _He?_ " Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, _he,"_ Pepper said, smirking at Tony's sudden insecurity about her having a male doctor. She shifted her gaze back to her phone screen. "It says he's been practicing medicine since 1970," she said.

"Great. Some old codger is going to examine my wife's..." Tony grumbled.

"Stop it," Pepper said, giggling and giving his shoulder a playful nudge. Then she furrowed her brow, and chewed her lip. "1970. That means..." she said. She turned to Tony. "You know what? I wonder if he...," she said, instantly dialing her mother's number, but she didn't have time to finish her sentence, as her mother quickly answered the phone.

"Hi, mama, it's me," she said. "Yeah, well I wanted to ask you a question. We're looking for a new obstetrician, and we came across Dr. Harrison's name," she said. Tony listened intently as Pepper's mother proceeded to fill her in on Dr. Harrison's credentials.

"He _did?_ You know I was I wondering if he had!" Pepper exclaimed. "Wow! Talk about everything coming full circle!"

The conversation finished, and Pepper bid her mother goodbye. "Well," she said, smiling. "Turns out Dr. Harrison delivered both me _and_ my sister," she explained. "Mama says he's one of the best."

Tony's eyebrows raised. "So we've found a new baby doctor, then?" he asked.

"It's appears we have," Pepper said happily. "And the best part is, no drive to Kansas City!" She dialed the number she found for the doctor's office, and they both waited patiently as it rang. The receptionist picked up and Pepper greeted her. She explained the reason for the call, and also that she needed to make an appointment for her next prenatal check up. The receptionist explained that they'd just had a cancellation, and they she could get in that afternoon if she wanted. Tony nodded emphatically, and Pepper took the appointment.

"But before I go, is it possible to talk to the doctor about why I'm suddenly having these contractions?" she asked.

The receptionist put her on hold, and a few moments later, a jovial male voice answered.

"Is this little Ginny Potts?" the man said happily.

Pepper and Tony chuckled. "It _is,"_ Pepper said. "Is this Dr. Harrison?"

"The one and only!" he said. "My, my, how time flies! It was only yesterday you were a little pig-tailed freckle faced girl, with a glint in your eye, and a mischievous smile on you face!" he teased. Pepper blushed, and Tony chuckled at her bashfulness. "Don't tell me _you're_ the one who's expecting?" the doctor asked.

"I _am._ Just over five months along now," Pepper replied. She ran a hand over her belly as she spoke. "And I had a question? Last night, I had what felt like a contraction. It was like my whole stomach suddenly became rock hard, and..."

"Five months, you say?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Pepper answered.

"And this is your first baby?" he asked.

"Yes," Pepper answered again.

"Ah," he said. "I get this question from a lot of first time mothers."

"You do?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, ma'am. That was most likely a Braxton-Hicks contraction," he explained. "It's just your uterus preparing for the real contractions later on."

"The _real_ contractions?" she said. "Are they anything to be alarmed about?"

"My goodness, no! You'll feel these off and on until you deliver. The only time you should be alarmed is if you have one that won't let up, you see. That could mean you're in pre-term labor. But if you have one, and then it passes after a couple of minutes, don't worry. That's what's supposed to happen," he assured.

Pepper smiled and flicked her eyes to Tony, who was looking at her expectantly. "Oh, and, um," she stammered. "Sh-should we abstain from any...marital...well, I mean, when do we have to stop..." she said, her cheeks blushing a crimson red as she struggled to find the words for her embarrassing question.

The doctor chuckled. "Just do what's comfortable," he assured her. "Things might get a little tricky as you get bigger, but as long as you're not uncomfortable, I say make all the whoopy you want! Better enjoy it now! You won't be able to for a while after that baby's born!" he exclaimed.

Pepper giggled, and Tony grinned, his eyes sparkling with sudden wanton mischief.

"Well, thank you, Doctor Harrison," Pepper said graciously. "You've definitely calmed some fears we both had."

"My pleasure," the doctor said. "And we'll see you this afternoon, yes?"

"Yes," Pepper replied. They said goodbye, and Pepper hung up, smiling. Tony instantly dive bombed his wife, and Pepper squealed loudly, laughing as Tony clobbered her, kissing her heartily.

"Hallelujah, Dr. Harrison!" he cried, when he broke the kiss, working his way between her legs again. "I thought Little Tony was going to be left out in the cold."

"Well, better bring him _inside_ to warm up, hmmmm?" Pepper purred.

Tony whimpered, and kissed her again. "God, I _love_ it when you make puns about Little Tony," he cooed, and Pepper giggled, completely amused.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony, what do you think of...Tony?" Pepper reaized her husband was no longer in the chair beside her, but rummaging through a steamer trunk made into a toy box in the waiting room of Dr. Harrison's office later that afternoon. She'd been thumbing through a baby magazine, looking at a review of new strollers that had just come out on the market, and wanted to show him the one she favored when she'd seen this. "What on _earth_ are you doing?" she asked.

"Have you seen the ancient artifacts he's got in this trunk, Pep? They don't _make_ toys like this any more. Hey! Look at _this_ one! I had one of these when I was a kid!" he cried, holding up an antique metal fire engine. "And it was my dad's! So it was old when _I_ got it!"

A nurse appeared from behind a private door. "Virginia...Stark?" she called, double checking her clipboard, and then looking up at her and Tony with a warm smile.

"That's _us,"_ Tony said, climbing off the floor, totally oblivious to Pepper's reddening cheeks and embarrassed expression as they both walked over to the nurse.

She looked down at Tony's hand, and gave him an awkward smile. "I'm...sorry, Mr. Stark, but all waiting room toys have to stay in the trunk," she informed him, with an amused smile.

Tony frowned, and looked down at his hand, and then his eyebrows shot up, realizing he was still holding on to the fire engine. The nurse chuckled at him, and Pepper gave him a wry smile.

"Yes. Go put that back, dear, so the _other_ children can play with it?" she teased.

Tony gave her a sarcastic smirk, and walked back over to toss the toy back in the trunk.

"Good boy," Pepper teased, patting his shoulder once he'd rejoined them.

"It's not like there _are_ any other kids. _We're_ the only ones _here,_ " Tony grumbled under his breath.

"Now, then. We'll get your weight, and a urine specimen, and the doctor will be in to see you shortly! You're lucky! It's been a pretty quiet afternoon, so you shouldn't have to wait much longer," she explained as they followed her to a medical grade scale in the hallway. Pepper stepped up onto it, and watched the nurse adjust the counter weights. "And how many weeks are you?" she asked.

"21," Pepper answered.

"Oh? And do we know what we're having yet?" the nurse asked, writing down Pepper's weight in her file.

Pepper stepped down, and smoothed a hand over her belly. "Well, our _last_ doctor thought maybe we're having a boy, but the baby really didn't give her a plain view at the ultrasound, so..."

"It's a boy," Tony stated plainly. "I just know it."

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling at his blatant overconfidence. The nurse feigned an amused smile as well, and chuckled.

"So, you know the consensus at _our_ house, anyway," Pepper said jokingly.

"Well," the nurse said. "I'm sure Dr. Harrison will want to get a look at the little _guy,"_ she said, making air quotes on _guy. "_ So, maybe we can find out for sure this time, huh?"

Pepper smiled at Tony, and he smiled back, his eyes sparkling. "Good thing we _didn't_ go look at paint chips, today," she murmured to him.

The nurse showed Pepper to the restroom, gave her the instructions, and directed Tony to the exam room to wait for her. After a few minutes, she emerged from the restroom and joined him, taking a seat on the exam room table across from the seat he was sitting in. They both looked around the room, which was pretty vintage and clinical in appearance. The walls were bright white, and the cabinets were white painted steel, with vented doors. The counters were white, with gold and silver flecks in them, and steel trim, like something straight out of a school nurse's office.

"Looks like nothing's changed in almost fifty years," Tony remarked. "Is it weird to think that's probably the same table your _mother_ was on when she was pregnant with _you?"_

Pepper grimaced. "Yes, it's _weird. Why_ would I want to think about _that_?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "I'm just sayin', Pep. Hope she's right about how good he is. This place is _ancient."_

Just then, the doctor entered. He was a slender, balding man, with closely shaved white hair, and round glasses. He had a ruddy complexion, with rosy cheeks, and very kind blue eyes. He instantly beamed when he saw Pepper, and she smiled warmly back. "Well, hello, little Ginny Potts!" he said jovially, reached out to shake her hand. Pepper glanced at Tony with a hopeful look, and Tony smiled, shrugging. "It's so nice to see you again! My _goodness,_ it's been _years_ since you've been back in the area, hasn't it?" the doctor asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she said. "Almost 20 since I moved away."

" _Wow,"_ he said, with astonishment. He glanced at Tony. "And who's _this_ fella?" he asked warmly.

"This is my husband, Tony," Pepper said, gesturing to him.

The doctor extended his hand, and Tony raised up out of his seat to shake it.

" _Tony,_ " the doctor said. "It's a pleasure."

Tony smiled and nodded, and then retook his seat.

" _Well,_ they tell me you're 21 weeks along," the doctor said, folding his hands in front of him.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, and the nurse said we might be able to get an ultrasound today?"

"Sure, sure," the doctor said. "But _first,_ we need to check your vitals. You know, do the usual routine," he said, talking to both Tony and Pepper. "But after that, let's have a look at your little one, shall we?"

Pepper beamed. "Sounds _great,_ " she said, glancing at Tony. He just smiled and winked at her.

The doctor went on to check Pepper's heartbeat and her breathing. He also checked her blood pressure, and was quite pleased with her over all health.

"Okay," he said, once he'd finished. "Now, it's the moment we've all been waiting for!" he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in anticipation. "Let me go get that ultrasound machine, and I'll be back in a jiff."

The doctor left the room with a spring in his step, and Pepper looked at Tony with an excited smile. "I wonder how much he's changed in the last few weeks," she said.

"Who? _Him?_ " Tony joked, jabbing a thumb in the doctor's direction. "I doubt he's changed that much in the last _20 years,_ Pep," he teased.

"Not _him,_ goofball, the _baby,"_ Pepper said.

Tony gasped. "Oh! Right. The _baby,_ " he teased, smirking.

Pepper just rolled her eyes, and smirked back at him. "Aren't you excited to see? I can't _wait,_ " she said.

Tony just looked at her with adoration. "Neither can _I_ ," he said.

Just then, the doctor re-entered the room, this time, pushing an ultrasound machine ahead of him. "Okay, boys and girls," he said. "Who's ready to see a baby?"

Pepper beamed and laid back on the exam table. Tony stood up to join her, pulling a chair up near her head, along side her. He grasped her hand, and they gave each other a loving, hopeful glance.

The doctor raised Pepper's shirt over her belly, and asked her to lower her waistband. He then squirted warmed KY jelly on her lower abdomen, and used the head of the scope to smooth it around the area. "Let's see if we can pick up some radio free Europe, shall we?" the doctor joked.

"Apparently, the jokes are as old as the exam room is," Tony murmured in Pepper's ear. She tried to hide a snicker, and gave his shoulder a playful smack when the doctor wasn't looking.

" _Ahhh,_ there we are," he said, and Tony and Pepper shifted their eyes to the screen. Pepper sighed happily, and Tony bent to give her temple a kiss, beaming.

The baby had both fists up by its face, and both legs tucked closely together.

"That's the _same_ position he was in the _last_ time," Pepper said with disappointment. "It made it hard to see if _he_ really is a _he."_

 _"_ Uh huh, and it might be just as hard today," the doctor said. He scooted the scope around Pepper's belly, trying to get a better angle. But the baby countered the doctor's movements, and suddenly moved away from view, turning over and huddling up even more into a ball.

"Whoa! He didn't like _that!"_ the doctor exclaimed jovially. "This baby does _not_ want to be pestered."

The doctor kept the scope moving, but the baby wouldn't cooperate. "Let's come back to this, and see if we can't get a listen to that heart now, hmmm?" he said. Tony and Pepper watched as he zeroed in on the flickering heart on the screen. " _And..."_ he said, turning up the volume dial on the machine. The room filled with the _whoosh-whoosh_ sound of the baby's heartbeat, and Tony and Pepper both grinned at each other. Tony kissed Pepper's forehead gently.

"Best sound in the world," he cooed. Pepper grinned.

"Well, the heart rate would certainly _indicate_ that it's a boy," the doctor said.

"It _would?_ " Tony asked hopefully.

The doctor smiled at him and nodded. "Oh yes," he said. "Currently, it's at 145 beats per minute. If it were a girl, it would most likely be over 150."

Tony's eyes brightened, and he grinned at Pepper. "See? I _told_ you it was a boy!" he exclaimed.

Pepper giggled. "You've made my husband a very happy man, Dr. Harrison," she said.

"Well, I have to tell you, the heart rate isn't always a foolproof indicator. But I can say with some certainty that you're having a boy. In all my years in medicine, I've been able to predict the sex pretty accurately by heart rate alone. That's how we did it before we had _these_ things anyway!" he said, patting the machine.

The doctor continued to take some measurements, and Tony and Pepper took the time to gaze lovingly at their child. "He's so amazing," Tony said proudly. "Seriously. Look at him. He's perfect, Pep."

"I can't believe how much he's changed since the last ultrasound," she remarked softly. "He's growing _so_ fast."

"And just think! We've still got another 4 months to go!" Tony reminded her.

Pepper smiled and nodded at him, and then turned her head back to the screen. She watched the baby move and wiggle and she smiled lovingly. "Hello, in there," she murmured sweetly. She felt Tony kiss her temple again.

"We can't _wait_ to meet you," he said, smiling at the image of his unborn son.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Pepper walked in their front door later that afternoon, with her carrying the new ultrasound pictures, and him wearing a very proud grin. She giggled at him, and he chuckled at her in response.

"You're a very proud papa, aren't you?" she said, looking at him with adoration as she followed him into the kitchen. He took the ultrasound images from her, and tacked them to the refrigerator door with magnets. He stood back to admire the photos once again, and then wrapped his arms around her. But he kept his eyes trained on the images of his son.

"I can't get enough of him," Tony said. "Look at how amazing he is."

Pepper cupped his cheek, and kissed it sweetly. Tony turned his eyes to his wife, and smiled at her lovingly. Then he planted a soft kiss on her lips, and laid a gentle hand on her belly. He gazed down at it for a few quiet moments.

"You know what today marks?" he asked, looking back up into her eyes beaming.

"What?" Pepper asked, looking at him curiously.

"Our first _official_ day as Kansas...itians? Kans-etians? Kans..."

Pepper began laughing at him.

"Help me out here, Potts," he said sheepishly.

"The _proper_ term you're looking for is _Kansans,_ I believe," she said with a smirk.

" _Kansans._ Right. I was making this _way_ too complicated," he joked. Pepper giggled. He bent to kiss her lips again, and then smiled when he broke the kiss. "So, as I was saying, we've almost officially made it through our first day here. How's it feel, Mrs. Stark?" he purred.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. " _Spec-tacular,_ " she cooed back. "And you? How do _you_ feel?"

Tony grinned and shrugged. "Like I'm _home,_ " he said simply.

Pepper smiled and gave him a curious look. "Has country life won you over _already?_ " she asked.

Tony looked at her intently and nodded. " _Absolutely,_ " he murmured. Then he cleared his throat. "Because it's where _you_ are. Hell, we could be in an igloo in Antarctica, and as long as we're together, that's where I'd be, Pep."

Pepper gazed back at him for a moment, and the broke the gaze by giving him a dopey smile. "Dawwww," she said, poking fun at him.

Tony looked away bashfully, and they chuckled at his sudden sentimentality.

"Alright, smart ass, I'll get out of your hair," he teased, patting her side and stepping away. "I wanna go check out the barn anyway."

"Don't be long. I'll have supper ready, soon," she warned.

Tony scoffed. "Listen to _you. Supper._ Now who's going all country?" he teased as he walked out the back door.

Pepper just giggled and shook her head.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony pushed open the big sliding door to their red barn out back. He hadn't physically been in it at all. He'd only seen the pictures of it online before he'd purchased the property. But since that day, he'd been positively itching to get inside and take a look. He saw a lot of promise in this old building, with its high rafters, a hay loft, old paddocks, and plenty of space for work and equipment. He strolled inside, taking in each square inch of the place as he walked. A flock of sparrows fluttered up in front of him and out of an open space in the roof where there were a couple of missing boards. The sun was shining through the trees outside, and through this space, leaving it to dance on the floor in glittery flickers. Tony watched it for a moment, and then he shifted his eyes upwards towards a dark shape against the back wall. He squinted, straining to see what it was. He picked up his pace, and then began to jog to it, seeing that it was hidden behind a few straw bales.

He grabbed a few of the bales, one at a time, and put them aside, so he could get a better a look at what had caught his eye. Once he'd cleared the way, he gasped. "No way! You've got to be _kidding_ me!" he said. He walked closer to examine his discovery, and began to shake his head. "I don't believe it," he murmured. He chuckled out of pure shock. "I don't _believe_ it," he murmured again, grinning to himself.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper was shuffling through some boxes for a few last kitchen utensils, when she glanced out the window over the sink to spy Tony running back from the barn toward the house. "What on _earth?_ " she gasped. She ran to meet him at the door, looking at him with a twinge of panic.

Pepper!" he yelled when he saw her.

"What! What is it?!" she replied.

He bounded up the steps, and grinned at her. "You won't _believe_ what I found!" he said breathlessly.

XxXxXxXxXx

" _This?! This_ is what you dragged me out here for?" Pepper asked moments later, scowling, as she stood in front of Tony's discovery in the barn. He was oblivious to her ire, though, as he was beaming proudly, and not paying attention to her less-than-enthusiastic reaction to his newly found treasure.

He looked at her with a giddy smile. "Uh huh!" he said excitedly.

Pepper rolled her eyes and exhaled. "It's a rusted out old _truck,_ Tony," she said.

" _Correction._ It's a rusted out 1955 Ford F100," he stated, jabbing his pointer finger in the air and giving her a smug smile.

Pepper rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I _know_ I'm going to regret asking this, but just _what_ do you plan to do with it?"

Tony gave her a look like she'd just grown a third eye out of her forehead. "Are you _kidding_?!" he asked. He turned his eyes back toward the truck. "I'm gonna restore it, Pep! This thing is _just_ the kind of project I need to keep myself occupied."

Pepper cleared her throat loudly, and Tony flicked his eyes to her's. She was drumming her fingers on her belly, and looking at him with pursed lips. "I was under the impression that our _first_ project was the _nursery,"_ she said wryly.

"Oh, it, uh...it _is,_ baby, but...I mean, well, you..." Tony stammered. "Aren't you and your mom going to be the ones to..."

Pepper huffed. "Tony!" she cried. "We have less than four months to get ready for this baby, and I suggest we make that our primary focus," she argued.

Tony scowled. "Oh come _on,_ Pep!" he exclaimed. "I could have this thing whipped out in a couple of months, easy! And that would give us _two_ vehicles instead of one. So, in a _way..."_ he said, pulling her to him from around the waist. Pepper allowed it, and kept silent, but frowned at him as he continued to speak. "I _would_ be helping to get ready for the baby," he stated finally, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind, and resting his chin on her shoulder. She looked over at him, and he flicked his eyes to hers. He pumped his eyebrows at her and smirked, and she couldn't help it. She surrendered, and broke into a smile. She shook her head.

"I don't know _why_ I let you talk me into things," she said.

Tony suddenly stood upright, and clapped his hands sharply. "Yes!" he said, pumping his fists in the air triumphantly. Then he pulled her back into his arms, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "You won't regret it, Pep. You'll see. This thing will be _mint_ when I'm done with her."

They both turned their heads to look at Tony's new pet project. "Just promise me one thing?" Pepper said.

Tony turned his head back to look at her. "Anything," he said.

Pepper looked into his eyes. "No spending every waking moment out here. You know how you can be. This _tunnel visioned, laser-focus_ thing you do won't work this time around, Tony Stark. I won't become a workshop widow. Not again. Got it?"

Tony smiled warmly at her, and nodded. He raised a hand. "I promise, Pep," he vowed. "No abandoning you to go work in the shop."

"Good," Pepper said. "I know you're excited, and you want to get this done, but I would like to see you sometime _before_ the baby's born?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. He wrapped her back up in his arms, and hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her temple. "Thank you, baby," he murmured. "You don't know what this means to me."

Pepper pulled back and looked into her husband's eyes. She cupped his cheek, and stroked it with her thumb. He gazed at her lovingly. "I _do_ know what this means to you," she murmured. "I know how you get when you don't have something to work on. But if it becomes a distraction, that's when it becomes a problem," she explained.

Tony shook his head. "Those days are done, Pep," he said. "I've left saving the world to those that still want to fight. You _know_ that. _My_ life is about you and the baby, now."

Pepper nodded in reply. "I know," she said, smiling softly.

"Good," Tony said, smiling at his wife. He tenderly kissed her lips, and then rested his forehead on hers. They smiled at each other, and Pepper cupped his face in her hands.

"It'll be great," he said, turning his head to look at the truck, while keeping his forehead resting on hers. "I'm thinking hot rod red, chromed out..."

"What? No gold stripe?" Pepper teased.

Tony raised his head and looked at her in amazement. "Oh, I _like_ the way you think, Potts!" he cried.

Pepper rolled her eyes and giggled at him, and he chuckled back at her.

He then smoothed a hand over his goatee in thought. "Yeah. A gold stripe. I could see that," he mused, another giddy smile spreading broadly across his lips.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Thank you to all of you for your feedback! Keep it coming! I'm glad you're enjoying this very fluffy tale (ha! see what I did there?) ;)**

 **I picked this truck because it has a very classic 50's look, and I've always thought that Tony (and Pepper, for that matter) had a bit of a classic 50's vibe. And I figure Tony restoring a truck would be more practical than a car, anyway. Especially, once you see what I have planned for him to do with it. :) If you're curious about what it will look like, you can certainly Google some images. You'll find plenty of examples. I'm a bit of a classic car enthusiast, so any chance I can give Tony to work on something to add to his garage is welcomed!**

 **Anyway, thanks again! And happy reading! You guys are great! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Thank you so much for the feedback, and for continuing to follow along! I appreciate it so much! Keep the reviews coming! They all mean the world to me! Happy reading! :)**

Pepper stared at the paint swatches at the hardware store with a furrowed brow the next day while her mother bustled around finding the necessary rollers, brushes, etc. that they'd need to start their work on decorating the baby's room.

"Mama, what do you think about _this_ one?" Pepper said, holding up a light grayish blue for her mother to peruse.

Marilynn stopped what she was doing, and squinted at the card her daughter was holding up."That's _lovely,_ darlin'," she cooed. "Perfect for a boy _or_ a girl, really."

"But we're having a _boy,_ " Pepper said. "So, maybe something more... _"_ she said, sighing. "Masculine?" she wondered out loud, drumming her fingers on her stomach. She frowned and squinted, picking out several more paint swatches, and fanning them out in her hand. Then she pursed her lips, and began to examine each one carefully.

Marilynn came up beside her and looked at the swatches in her hand, and then at Pepper's face. "Ginny, honey. You _do_ know you won't be able to decide unless you actually see the color on the wall itself, right?" she asked.

Pepper chuckled and glanced at her mother. "I _know_ that, mama. I just can't decide which one to get a sample of."

"Then pick your top three, darlin'. If none of 'em are right, then back to the paint store we go for more samples," Marilynn replied.

Pepper sighed. "You're right," she said. She then folded three of the cards to the colors she liked best and smiled happily. "I knew I was right to bring you along," she teased her mother.

Marilynn chuckled and smiled as she followed her daughter to the counter to get the samples.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony had decided that, in order for the barn to be a proper work space for him, it needed a bit of an overhaul. Years of old hay, dirt and debris littered the floor and he'd decided the only way to get it cleared and ready for resurfacing would be to get a small front-end loader and scrape the floor, pass by pass, pushing all of the unwanted out the door and into a pile outside to be hauled away.

He'd had the loader delivered earlier that morning, and he had to admit, he was as giddy as a little kid when it arrived. He could hardly wait to get in it, and get to work. Pepper had seen the excitement in his eyes, and had giggled at him. "Uh oh. Tony has a new toy," she teased, planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek. He just grinned at her, and pumped his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling with anticipation, which only made Pepper giggle at him more.

He knew he'd have a few hours to himself, since Pepper and her mother had gone to town to get painting supplies for the baby's room. So he climbed in his new loader, stuck his earbuds in his ears, cranked up some Black Sabbath, and set about going to work. As soon as he turned the ignition, and the engine roared to life, Tony growled with approval. "Oh, _yeah!"_ he howled above the din with excitement, as he made his first pass along the floor and out the barn door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper and Marilynn returned a couple of hours later, the back of the Audi SUV stacked with painting implements, paint samples, and, most importantly, _lunch._ Pepper knew Tony would be appreciative of her bringing home subs from town, as she knew he'd be hard at work in the barn, and working up an appetite while they were gone.

When she pulled up to the house, she saw a big pile of what appeared to be old dirt, manure, and hay that Tony had accumulated outside the barn. Suddenly, he appeared out of the barn door in his loader, and when he spotted them, he dumped the load he'd pushed outside onto the top of pile, cut the engine (and his music) and ran over to her. Pepper walked to over to meet him.

"Hey, baby," he said, breathlessly. He turned the ball cap on his head around so the bill faced backwards before he bent down to peck her lips, but Pepper made a face and dodged his kiss.

"Phew," she said, grimacing. "You smell like sweat and exhaust," she complained.

"And you don't find that _attractive_ anymore?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her curiously. "That's funny. I seem to remember a time when _that_ combination turned you _on,_ " he purred.

Pepper smiled wryly. "It _did._ Once upon a _time_. But when it's mixed with musty hay and old manure, it loses it's appeal," she teased back.

"Ah," Tony said, nodding and smirking at her. "So, a _shower_ is in order, then?" he asked.

"Most definitely," Pepper agreed.

Tony pulled her to him from around the waist, and pumped his eyebrows. "Care to join me, Mrs. Stark?" he purred.

"Tempting," she purred back.

"Uh _huh,_ " he said, bending down to nuzzle her neck playfully.

" _But_ my mother is still here," she finished.

Tony raised up and looked at her with disappointment. "So that's a _no,_ then," he said dejectedly.

Pepper gave him a sympathetic smile, and nodded. "I'm afraid _so,_ " she said. "We're going to try out the paint samples we brought home after lunch."

 _"Lunch,"_ Tony grunted. "I guess that's the next best thing, right now."

Pepper smiled at him knowingly. "And you'll be happy to know I brought you home a footlong Italian sub from town."

Tony's eyes twinkled with delight. "With everything on it?" he asked hopefully.

Pepper giggled and nodded.

"Well, okay, then! Let's go!" Tony said, grabbing her hand, and pulling his wife eagerly toward the house.

XxXxXxXxXx

The three of them ate lunch in the kitchen, and Tony happily listened to Pepper and her mother chatter about the colors they'd picked to try on the walls of the nursery. Pepper had the idea to put up a chair railing half way up the wall around the perimeter of the room, and then paint the darker blue on the bottom, with some kind of design in lighter blue over the top of it, to simulate wall paper. And then painting that same lighter blue on the top half of each wall.

"Why not just do wallpaper?" Tony offered, with a mouthful of Italian sub.

Both ladies stopped talking and looked at him with wide eyes.

Tony frowned, and glanced back and forth at them in silence. "Wallpaper's...a _bad_ idea?" he said innocently.

"Wallpaper is _permanent,_ " Pepper replied. "Far too permanent for a child's room, anyway."

"Oh yes! My goodness! You could be painting those walls a hundred different colors over the years. Better to stick with something a little easier to change," Marilynn advised.

"Well," Tony said, finishing his sandwich and brushing off his hands. He got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. " _That's_ why I'm not on the nursery decorating committee. So I'll be outside doing the stuff that _I_ know how to do while you all are in here fussing over blue paint," he teased. He bent down to peck Pepper's lips. "Thank you, Mrs. Stark. Lunch was wonderful," he cooed appreciatively.

Pepper smiled and kissed him back. "You're welcome," she purred in reply.

Then he saluted his mother-in-law playfully. "Catch you later, Mama Potts," he said, grinning. He spun his ball cap around to face forwards again, and gave her a resolute nod.

Marilynn waved to her son-in-law. "Bye-bye, darlin'," she said, as Tony walked out the back door.

The ladies then looked at each other and chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was late afternoon when Tony had parked his loader outside, next to the pile he'd accumulated, and walked back into the barn to survey his work. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction, happy that he'd cleared the barn floor of all debris, and that it already looked a hundred times better than it had. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. A few little sparrows that had been disturbed and flown out of the gaps in the roof of the barn when he'd been in there had decided it was once again safe to return, and he smiled as they pecked at the few sprigs of straw on the ground left behind after he'd finished.

He worked his jaw, imagining in his mind what he wanted the space to look like. And, admittedly, it closely resembled what the shop in the mansion had looked like. He couldn't help it. There wasn't a day that had gone by that he hadn't thought about that place. And every time, it took his breath away when he thought about how long ago it had been since he'd been in it. So much had changed since then, and if he could go back in time to tell his past self about everything that had happened, he knew his former self would never believe it. Especially that Stark Industries was no more, and that he and Pepper were married now, and having a baby. And that they'd decided to settle down in Pepper's home town (something he knew he _never_ would have even dreamed of doing in the past, let alone Pepper believing he would.) But here they were, ready to build a new life for themselves, the future and its possibilities wide open. And he could hardly _wait_ to see what was next.

He walked back outside and slid the barn door closed. Then he rapped his knuckle on it happily before swiveling back around on his heels and marching back toward the house. Once inside, he could hear Pepper and her mother upstairs. "There, there, honey. You'll get it the way you want it! We've only just started! And blue is hard color to choose, darlin'!" he heard Marilynn say. Then could hear Pepper sniffling and weeping.

He frowned, and walked to the stairs. "Pep?" he called, as he took the stairs two at a time. He stepped inside the doorway of the nursery to find Marilynn with her arm around Pepper's shoulder, trying to console her as Pepper swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"What's going on _here?"_ Tony asked curiously.

"Inconsolable, this one," Marilynn said. " _Hormones_ ," she mouthed silently, and Tony nodded knowingly. He smiled and walked to his blubbering wife, pulling her into his arms while Marilynn happily passed off the comforting duties to him.

"What's going on, Pep, huh?" he said softly in her ear, while rubbing her back.

Pepper pulled back and smiled at him sheepishly, swiping at more tears. "It's such a stupid reason to cry," she said. "But finding the right color of blue is...is..." she stammered.

"Yes?" Tony said, trying not to smile at her overly emotional display.

"Is so much _harder_ than I thought it would be!" Pepper exclaimed. She sniffed hard and rested her head back on Tony's shoulder. He chuckled at her and went back to rubbing her back, while he and Marilynn shared an amused look.

"Okay, okay, Pep, calm down," he said. He looked around. "If you wanna know, I think you're on the right track. The three you've picked are nice," he remarked.

Pepper raised her head and frowned. "But which _one._ Or at least narrow it down to _two,_ Tony," she said. "Right now, they all look the same to me."

"Then, you know what?" he said, turning to offer her his arm, and placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. "You're going to take a break, and come back to this later. Like tomorrow. You've clearly had enough baby nursery drama for one day."

Pepper frowned, but went along with her husband as he lead her out of the room, with her mother following behind, trying not to show her daughter her amused smile. "You're making fun of me," Pepper said, clearly onto her mother and husband's shared sentiments. "You _both_ are."

"No, no," Tony said, trying not to sound patronizing. "We're simply extricating you from the stress of the current situation," he assured her.

"That's right, honey," Marilynn agreed. "You can look at your paint samples again tomorrow with fresh eyes, and I bet you'll feel a whole lot better about them."

Tony led his wife down the stairs, and Marilynn got her purse and her keys. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, and then kissed Tony on the cheek as well. "You've got a wonderful husband, you know that, Ginny?" she said.

Pepper smiled bashfully at her mother, and then at Tony. "I _do,_ don't I?" she agreed softly. Tony just gave her a soft smile, and a wink.

"Okay, then. Time for me to make my getaway, you two. Call me if you need anything," Marilynn said.

They both said goodbye, and then Pepper turned her attention back to Tony. "Seriously. You think I'm being stupid, don't you," she said.

"I think you're being _hormonal_ ," he assured her. He laid his hands on her belly. "Good thing you have a reason, though, huh?" he teased.

Pepper chuckled softly. "Pregnancy makes you cry over dumb stuff," she said. Then she took a deep breath. "But thank you," she said. "I appreciate you being patient with my _hormonal-ness,_ " she said.

"Well, my intentions aren't..." Tony said, shrugging his shoulders and clearing his throat. " _Entirely_ pure," he admitted. He jabbed at finger at her. _"You_ still owe me some time in the _shower_ ," he purred.

Pepper blushed and looked at him with surprise, chuckling.

Tony nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said proudly. "You thought I forgot about this morning, didn't you?"

Pepper gave him a wry smile, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, and went in for a tender kiss. Tony moaned in approval as she kissed him deeply, sensually, his desire suddenly igniting. Then she slowly broke the kiss, and moved her lips to his earlobe, which she playfully nibbled. "Then what are we still doing down _here?_ " she whispered hotly in his ear.

Tony could only groan helplessly in reply. And Pepper chuckled to herself at how easy it was to turn him to putty in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

***smut warning!***

 **Isn't fluffy smut just the best? ;)**

 **You know the rule! Be of legal age or be gone! All others? Happy Reading!**

That night, Tony and Pepper laid in their bed, wrapped in each others arms, spooning, their skin still warm and moist from their steamy shower. The tryst in the bathroom had once again carried over into the bedroom, where they made love tenderly until they both were very satiated and ready to fall asleep.

Tony had been softly dozing, his nose buried in the crook of Pepper's neck, his arms wrapped around her body tightly. It was now in the early morning hours, and every once in a while, he'd be gently awakened by the soft kicking of their baby against his hand, and he'd smile to himself. Pepper, in her slumber, would stir softly, and wiggle her body further against his, and he'd kiss her shoulder in response.

Finally, after about the third time, Pepper was fully awakened, and she moaned softly. "Doesn't look like he's going to let me sleep, right now," she murmured.

Tony smoothed his hand around her stomach and side, and down her thigh. "Nope, sure doesn't," he replied. He raised himself up on an elbow to look down at her, and Pepper rolled over to face him, tucking her arms under head and peering up at him. "I guess this is a taste of what's to come with him after he's born, huh?" he teased.

Pepper smiled. "I suppose so," she replied. "Better get used to it, I guess."

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife's lips. "Well, then," he said. "I can think of something we could do to help get us back to sleep."

Pepper looked at him with a surprised smirk. " _Again?"_ she asked.

"Mmm hmm," Tony said. "Because you lying here, all naked and knocked up, and smelling fantastic, I might add." Pepper giggled. Tony continued. "Is _more_ than enough to get me going again."

"Hmmmm," Pepper mused. She sat up on her knees. "And what if _I_ said the same about _you?"_ she asked, playfully jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"I'm pregnant, too?!" Tony teased, his eyes wide as he grinned. Pepper giggled, and Tony scowled. "Wait. Would that be considered twins then, cuz'..."

"You know what I mean, goofball," Pepper said, giving him a wry smile.

Tony smiled at her, and leaned forward to kiss her. Pepper met his lips with her own, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Simultaneously, she straddled his hips, and Tony cooed with approval, pulling her to him as he sank back down onto his back. Pepper felt his hardening manhood between her legs, and she moved to slide him into her. She exhaled, moaning happily, as her body sheathed him and she began to roll her hips back and forth, grinding against him.

Tony put his hands on her hips and moved his arms with her movements. "Ohhhhhyeahhhh," he breathed, biting his lower lip. He nodded. "Yeah, that's it, baby," he murmured. He ran his hands up her sides to her breasts and cupped them, gently kneading them as Pepper worked.

She moaned and rocked her head back, closing her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "Wow, that...mmmmm," she moaned.

"Feel good?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, better than usual actually," she replied. "I don't know if it's because they're more sensitive lately, or what, but..."

"Well they're _bigger,_ I know that," Tony said. "Look at 'em. It's like your in a Russ Meyer movie or something."

Pepper chuckled. "Just wait until I start breast feeding," she replied. "I have a feeling _Chesty LaRue_ will replace Pepper as my nickname."

Tony laughed. "I _like_ it!" he exclaimed. "I may just start calling you that, _now._ "

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. I've created a monster," she joked.

Tony continued kneading her breasts. "Look at 'em. They're _spectacular._ Seriously," he cooed. "You know what? I need them in my mouth. _Now."_ He wrapped his arms around Pepper's middle, and enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking it as he moaned, then he planted wet kisses on her skin before moving on to the other one. This sent shivers up and down's Pepper's spine, and she rocked her head back again, closing her eyes, while pulling his head closer into her chest.

"Ooooo," she moaned, as she continued to roll her hips.

Tony flicked his eyes up to her face, and Pepper raised her head and opened her eyes to look at him. She gave him a smoldering smile, and Tony responded by putting his hand on the back of her head, and pulling her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily. Then, when he broke the kiss to move his lips to her neck and then back to her chest, Pepper inhaled sharply, another pleasure-soaked shiver shooting down her spine.

"So sexy," he murmured against her skin. "God, you're _so so_ sexy." He wrapped his arms back around her waist, and tipped forward, so as to lay Pepper on her back. She let him shift her, and watched eagerly as he propped himself over the top of her, careful not to put any pressure on her belly. He'd managed to stay inside of her as he did this, so as soon as she was settled he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, keeping himself propped up on the heels of his palms as he worked.

They gazed at each other for a long while as they made love, but soon a frown crossed Tony's brow. "What's the matter?" Pepper asked softly.

"I need to taste you," he murmured back. "Just for a minute." Pepper felt him slowly pull out of her, and she watched as he disappeared between her legs. But soon, she felt the warm wet sensation of his tongue on her folds, and she inhaled sharply again with pleasure. She felt him gently suck her clit, and then tenderly suck and kiss her inner and outer lips before thrusting his tongue inside of her and back out again to repeat the pattern.

Pepper moaned with ecstasy and spread her legs even wider for him, while reaching down to grab a handful of his hair to gently pull him farther into her body. Tony ran his hands up from the undersides of her thighs and wrapped them around the tops to hold her steady. Pepper could feel the orgasmic tension building in her core, and she closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of Tony's lips and tongue working her sex, the feeling of his hot breath prickling her skin. Her breathing quickly became ragged, and in response, she felt Tony increase his fervor. "Huh!" she whimpered, and her hips bucked against him.

"Oh _God,_ yeah. Come for me, Pepper. Let me taste you," he muttered, his rumbly smoky voice vibrating against her.

This only served to push Pepper farther over the edge. She toyed with one of her nipples while simultaneously pressing Tony's mouth hard against her body. He voraciously began to devour her in reply, loudly licking and sucking her now dripping sex, flicking her clit mercilessly with his tongue, making her jolt and writhe with pulsating ecstasy.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Tony! Yes!" she cried. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she moved her hand to grip the edge of the mattress above her. Her chest heaved and she panted and moaned until she began to come down off her orgasmic high, and Tony slowed his movements. When he could sense she had fully climaxed, he slowly raised up and slid a couple of fingers inside of her, moving them in a _come-hither_ motion to stroke her G-spot. Pepper could see that his lips and goatee were slicked with her moisture, and she briskly sat up and crashed their lips together, hungrily taking in her scent and flavor from his lips and tongue.

After a moment, she slowly broke the kiss, and they gazed at each other wantonly, Tony still working her body with his fingers. Pepper had propped herself up on her elbows, and toyed with Tony's hair as he continued to finger her. She moaned with approval, her pleasure evident with the increasing moisture slicking her husband's hand.

" _God_ , you're so wet," he murmured, biting his lower lip and giving her a smolder. He continued to move his hand inside of her, but then ran his other hand gently over her rounded belly. He bent down to plant a soft kiss on it, and Pepper moaned happily.

"Come here," she said breathily. Tony obliged, climbing back up beside her, while gently sliding his fingers out of her, only to soon be replaced by his very swollen member. Pepper adjusted herself so that he could move back between her legs, and soon he filled her up again, thrusting slowly and deeply inside of her. He bent down to kiss her, careful once again to not put pressure on her stomach by bracing himself on the heels of his palms.

Pepper ran her hands up and down his chest, and they gazed at each, completely lost in the moment. After several moments, Tony inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. He groaned, ducking his head, to concentrate on extending the pleasure. "Fuuuuuuuck," he moaned.

Pepper could feel his cock spasm inside of her, thumping her G-spot, which made her twitch. "Yes, Tony. Come inside me," she murmured.

"Ohhhhoho," Tony said, smiling. "Yeah. Okay. Keep talking like that, and this'll be over quick," he remarked.

Pepper smiled in amusement. "Oh, Tony!" she said, now laying it on thick. "Yes! Please! Give it to me! I _need_ it!" she moaned.

"It doesn't matter that you're making fun of me, Pep! What you're saying is still filthy dirty, and it's _still_ gonna make me cum!" he announced. "So bring it on, baby! Do your worst!" Suddenly, Tony grunted loudly. "Ohhhhhhhhhfuuuuuuckkk!" he groaned, his pleasure threatening harder now to overtake him, and his body's resistance hanging by a thread.

Pepper wrapped her arms and legs around him, and pulled his head down to hers, so her lips were level with his ear. "Fuck me, Tony," she purred in a husky whisper. "Fuck my brains out. Give it to me. I need your cum in my pussy. _Please."_

"Oh _Christ!_ " Tony whimpered loudly, and his body spasmed hard. He quickly began to pound Pepper's body with his thrusting, slamming his hips against hers and grunting loudly. "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" he barked, as he slammed into her one last time before his body completely seized, and his cock violently convulsed inside his wife's sex, letting go of its searing hot load.

Pepper arched her back, and closed her eyes, squealing with delight as this happened, the two of them locked in a sweaty, orgasmic choke hold, their chests heaving.

Slowly, they began to unravel from their tightly wound coil, and Tony collapsed to her side on his stomach, still trying to catch his breath. "I...didn't hurt you...did I?" he asked breathlessly.

Pepper was still on her back, panting. She shook her head. "No," she replied, lolling her head lazily to the side to look at him and smile. "Not at all."

Tony nodded, and gingerly laid a hand on her belly. _"Good,_ " he said, rubbing her baby bump lovingly. "I didn't mean for it to get so aggressive. It's just that dirty little mouth of yours rendered me helpless." He then brought himself up on all fours and then turned to lay on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

Pepper chuckled and rolled to her side to face him. "I guess even as a waddly pregnant lady, I can still be a seductress when I want to," she quipped.

Tony chuckled and grinned. "Oh, now more than _ever,"_ he replied. "In my opinion, you've never been sexier."

Pepper grinned, and pecked his lips. "Good answer," she purred. "That just _might_ get you another ticket to ride, Mr. Stark," she teased.

Tony looked at her in surprise. " _Tonight?_ My _God,_ woman! You're insatiable!" he exclaimed.

Pepper just giggled. "Well, maybe not _tonight,"_ she said. "We need to sleep _sometime."_ She curled back up against him, her back to his chest, and Tony wrapped her back up in his arms, but not before throwing their blankets back over their bodies.

"Yeah. Especially _you,"_ he replied, nuzzling her neck. They settled back into each others arms, and sighed happily.

Tony ran his hand back over her belly. "Junior finally settle back down?" he asked.

"It sure feels like it," she said. "Maybe we wore him out as well."

Tony smiled. "Good night, Pep. You naughty little seductress, you," he murmured.

Pepper closed her eyes and just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Been a while since this one was updated, I know. But I hope you enjoy it just the same! :D (Plus, fluffy Pepperony is never a bad thing, right?) Thanks for following along, and for your feedback! It's always appreciated.**

Tony awoke early the next morning to the smell of coffee wafting up from the kitchen, but found himself alone in an empty bed. "Pep?" he called out hoarsely, but there was no reply. So he rubbed his eyes, threw back the covers and threw on some clothes, setting himself on a mission to go find her.

He frowned when he made it to the kitchen, realizing she wasn't there to greet him. However, his frown soon dissipated as he spied her on the back porch in the morning sun, crouched low with her feet flat on the ground and spread wide apart, and her hands steepled at her chest, eyes closed. He smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and headed outside.

He leaned against the jamb of the open back door, smirking. She didn't notice he was there until he began to speak. Only then did she pop open one eye to acknowledge his presence, and then close it again to regain her focus.

"You know, I awoke this morning needing... _two_ things," he began, with a smirk.

"Oh?" Pepper said inquisitively, eyes still closed.

"One, you've already seen to. And thank you, by the way," he said, giving her a cheers with his mug.

"And the other?" Pepper asked, with a knowing smirk.

"Hmmm?" Tony asked, taking a pull from his cup.

"The _other_ thing?" Pepper urged.

"Oh! Well, the other thing would be my _wife,"_ he explained, as if it was obvious. "But instead I've got Princess Zen... _Frog_. Tell me, what _is_ this you're doing, _exactly?"_ gesturing to Pepper's current position.

"Pregnancy yoga," she replied simply.

He looked at her questioningly. "And that's different from regular yoga because..." he began.

"Because it stretches the birthing muscles. I read if I work to stay limber while I'm pregnant, especially in the pelvic area, it will help to make labor..." she said, pausing to shift to a seated position. She brought the soles of her feet together, braced herself on her hands behind her, and lifted her chest upwards, stretching her abdomen. "Easier," she finished.

"And we _all_ want _that,_ " Tony quipped, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, we do," Pepper agreed. She closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and sighed happily. Tony watched her, a soft smile creeping across his lips at how beautiful she looked to him in the soft morning sunlight.

A moment later, Pepper opened her eyes again to meet his gaze, a loving smile on her own lips. She held out her hands. "Here, help me up," she said.

Tony walked to her, and held out a hand. She took it, and hoisted herself up off the ground. Once they were face to face, Tony smiled at his wife, and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She moaned in approval, kissing him back. "You being up this early. This isn't gonna become a _thing,_ is it?" he asked hopefully, when the kiss had broken. "Cuz' I don't like waking up _alone."_

Pepper chuckled. "Well, you'll have to ask your son about _that_ ," she replied, smoothing a hand over her stomach. " _He's_ the one that insisted on doing somersaults at the crack of dawn this morning. Which made getting back to sleep _hopeless_ for his mother."

"Is that _so?"_ Tony said, with an amused smirk. He bent down to be eye level with her stomach. "Hey, you in there," he scolded playfully, pointing a finger at her belly button. Pepper giggled. Tony flicked his eyes from her middle up to hers, with a playful smirk, and then looked back down again. "What's the big idea waking your mom up like that? You're cutting in on mommy and daddy's cuddle time."

Just then, the baby jammed a foot in Pepper's side in reply. "Oaf!" she gasped, putting a hand to the spot and rubbing it vigorously. She smiled and huffed. "We've got a feisty one, I'm afraid," she joked.

Tony chuckled and put his hand over her stomach. "That's my boy," he muttered proudly, patting her bump lovingly.

"Mmmm-hmmm. Well, be careful what you wish for, Stark," Pepper warned wryly. She left Tony to walk back inside, and he followed her. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, and then retrieved the pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator. "Now for a little daily folic acid," she said, eyeing the tall glass of O.J. as she poured it. Then she placed the pitcher back in the fridge, and brought her glass to her lips, taking a long pull from it.

"Missing coffee, yet?" Tony asked.

Pepper swallowed and shook her head. "Strangely, _no_ ," she replied. "Ever since those first few months when even the _smell_ of coffee turned my stomach, I just haven't had a craving for it."

"Cravings," Tony muttered. "Can't wait for _that_ to start."

"Hey, I'll be good!" Pepper argued. "I won't send you out in the middle of the night in a blizzard or anything."

Tony snorted in objection. "Yeah, right. You say that _now,_ " he goaded.

Pepper chuckled. "Oh, c'mon. You really think I'd do that to you?" she asked.

Tony gave her a skeptical look. "Uh, yeeaaaahh. Give me a break. I know my wife. When she wants something, there is _no_ stopping her. Pickles and ice cream at two am, included."

Pepper pursed her lips, and frowned at him. But she said nothing in rebuttal, for fear she'd be proven wrong in the future.

Tony walked to the sink and rinsed his empty coffee cup before loading it into the dishwasher. Then he turned around to face her, bracing himself on the counter with the heels of his hands, and casually crossing his ankles. " _Soooo_ , Potts," he said. "What's on the docket for today?"

" _First,_ I'd like to unpack a few more boxes. And then let's take a road trip to the city," she said decidedly. "I'm thinking I might have an easier time decorating the nursery if I had some idea of what we're going to be putting in it."

Tony gave her a mock look of confusion. "You mean, _besides_ a baby?" he asked, following his joke with a smirk.

"You're hilarious," Pepper said dryly, only mildly amused.

Tony pumped is eyebrows, grinning, and then nodded once in acknowledgement, standing back upright. He crossed his arms, and stroked his goatee in thought. "Okay, I can work with that," he said. "Just so long as part of said road trip _also_ includes a stop at a custom auto shop," he bargained.

Pepper groaned, and grimaced. " _Reeeally?_ You can't just order your stuff _online?_ " she whined.

Tony cocked an accusing eyebrow. "Can't _you?"_ he countered.

Pepper frowned, and Tony smirked in victory. "Alright, _fine._ If I don't get to gripe about being dragged through a smelly, greasy garage _,_ then you _certainly_ don't get to whine about going to baby furniture stores. Deal?" she said, extending her hand firmly.

Tony clasped hers. "Deal," he agreed.

But Pepper kept a hold of his hand, and raised her other pointer finger in warning. "But _no_ piling dirty, grease-covered auto parts in the back of the car. At least not without throwing down a tarp first...or _something,_ " she said indignantly, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, _now_ you've just stolen all the _fun_ ," Tony teased, pouting playfully.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, The Starks were on the road headed for Kansas City. Pepper had searched online for baby furniture stores, and had come up with a pretty good list of places with which to start. She knew she wanted to match the theme of the nursery with the feel of the rest of their house. But, of course, an antique crib probably wouldn't be the safest option. However, she knew what she was looking for in terms of a crib- something new, yes, but also with an antique flare. She wasn't sure if she'd find it this trip, but she just knew it was what she wanted. And she'd do her best to hunt the perfect one down.

It was a warm, late summer day. Tony had rolled down his window, and opened the sunroof on their Audi SUV to feel the wind in his hair. He'd propped his elbow on the sill of his window, and batted his fingers back and forth against the top of the door frame, as Pepper scrolled through the listings on her phone. He turned his head to her. "Hey, look up custom auto shops, too," he requested, after which he detected a quiet disgruntled sigh from her. He smirked to himself, and cast his gaze back out the window.

"Sid's Classics. First on the list. And he comes highly rated," she announced, turning her phone to show him the listing.

"Sid's," Tony said, nodding. "Good ol' Sid. Sid's it _is,_ then."

" ' _Good ol' Sid'_? " Pepper repeated, looking at him questioningly. "Do you two know each other?" she joked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope! But I'm about to become his new best friend," he replied with a smirk.

Pepper chuckled, and then realized that the space in the back, even with the seats lying flat, might not be _nearly_ enough space to satisfy the haul from both her _and_ Tony's shopping sprees. And suddenly, the idea of her husband and _Sid_ doing business together wasn't funny in the _slightest._

XxXxXxXxXx

A couple of hours later, Pepper slowly climbed out of the car to survey the one and only _Sid's Classics_. Tony had suddenly gone giddy the moment they found the place, and quickly abandoned her to go peruse the lot of restored classic cars that sat outside in front of the large garage. She could hear him chattering away to himself as he moved from one vehicle to the next, whistling and cooing in approval over each model. She looked around apprehensively, feeling completely out of her element as she walked across the blacktop to where Tony was.

He beamed at her once she rejoined his side, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "A 1967 _Corvette,_ Pep," he cooed, turning his eyes to gaze at the car in awe. "What a _beauty."_

 _"_ What a _pricetag,_ " Pepper replied drolly.

"There's a _reason_ for that," Tony explained. "This model's one of the rarest there are. Factory only made..."

"Twenty," a voice finished from behind them. They both turned around to see an older, grey-haired gentlemen coming toward them, smiling warmly.

"That's right," Tony said in agreement. "And you must be?"

"Sid Porter," the man said. He extended his hand, and, much to Pepper's surprise, Tony eagerly took it. _He must like him, already,_ she thought.

Sid nodded toward the Corvette. "Just got her in, yesterday. Had a fella trade me for some parts, and..."

"You made out like a _bandit,"_ Tony gushed. The men chuckled.

"Yes, I _did,_ " Sid agreed, smiling. He cocked an eyebrow at Tony. "Wanna take her for a spin?" he offered.

Tony's face lit up. " _Do_ I!" he exclaimed excitedly. But then he caught Pepper staring daggers at him in his peripheral. and immediately recanted. "Uh...yeah, I'd uh, _love_ to, but not today, I'm afraid," he stated, nodding at Pepper for approval. "Uh, right, baby?" he asked her impishly.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "Or tomorrow," she muttered. "Or the day after _that._ Or next _week._ Or..."

Tony cleared his throat. " _Right._ So, anyway, uh, _Sid._ I'm looking for parts for a 1955 Ford F100 I'm restoring, pretty much from the ground up?"

Sid whistled. "A hummer of a truck. Old farmers' favorite, back in the old days," he commented.

"I know, right? And, actually, I found it in our barn, at the place we just bought in Two Rivers? It was hidden behind some straw bales," Tony explained.

"Two Rivers?" Sid asked, his ears perking. "I used to know a lot of those guys from over there. So many of them gone now, but I did a fair amount of business with some of those old timers. You guys natives?" he asked.

Tony pointed to Pepper. "Well, _she_ is," he replied. "She was born there, but has been away form quite some time. We just moved back."

Sid looked at Pepper curiously. "Oh?" he said. "And what's _your_ family's name, darlin'?"

"Uh, Potts?" Pepper said, smiling bashfully.

Sid's eyes brightened. "You wouldn't be Cal and Marilynn Potts's girl, would you?" he asked.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other in surprise, and Pepper gasped. She turned her eyes back to Sid, beaming. "You knew my father?!" she asked excitedly.

"I _sure_ did! Good man, that Cal," he told her, admiringly.

Pepper gasped again, and put a hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes! He _was!"_ she replied, nodding. Tony smiled at her, and put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her lovingly. "See, honey? I _knew_ there was reason why we picked this place," he murmured to her. Pepper giggled, and he smiled and winked at her playfully. Then he turned his head back to Sid. "You'll have to excuse my wife. She's a _tad_ emotional these days," he joked, laying an affectionate hand on her belly.

Sid chuckled. "Perfectly understandable," he said. "I've got five of my own. Wife balled at the drop of a hat through every _one._ "

Tony looked at Pepper, and chuckled. Pepper just gave him a sheepish smile, and dried her tears. "Well, I'll be sure to tell my mother we ran into each other," she said to the man.

"Please do!" Sid replied happily. He clasped his hands together, and rubbed them eagerly. " _Now_ then," he said. "Let's see about getting that truck rebuilt for you, huh?"

"Sid, my friend?" Tony purred. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
